A la Marron
by Atma Rose
Summary: Es el típico "una chica conoce a un chico", con el que empiezan todas la historias de este tipo. Ya te imaginarás el final, pues es una historia que te han contado muchas veces, bajo circunstancias y personajes diferentes. Y no te digo que esta vez será distinto, solo te pido una cosa Marron, te pido que creas que tú... puedes hacer la diferencia. (Adaptación) Trunks y Marron. (AU)
1. Casualidad

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **"Cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. Siempre dejan un poco de sí y se llevan un poco nosotros. Habrá los que se llevarán mucho, pero no habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. Es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad".**

Borges

* * *

 **A la Marron**

* * *

 _ **-** Casualidad **-**_

* * *

 _ **I**_

Marron se pasó una mano por el cabello con cuidado de no arruinar el peinado que tanto trabajo le había costado a Bra, suspiró por enésima vez en la noche, la peluca comenzaba a picarle, se acomodó un poco el escote evitando pensar en la picazón. Pidió una copa de champan al muchacho del bar y sentada en la barra de aquel sofisticado club nocturno esperó el momento perfecto, vigiló de reojo su alrededor a través de sus maquilladas pestañas y sonrió viendo la oportunidad aproximarse a paso relajado por el pasillo junto a la barra.

Volteó exageradamente rápido para bajar del taburete provocando deliberadamente que todo el contenido de su copa terminara sobre el perfecto blanco de la camisa del hombre que pasaba justo junto a ella.

-Lo siento- se apresuró con las mejillas encendidas, intentando enmendar su torpeza al secar la camisa arruinada con una servilleta que le facilitó encantado el muchacho del bar.

-Está bien… no te preocupes- le animó el hombre entre divertido y maravillado por la hermosa sorpresa en vestido turquesa que le presentaba el destino, Marron negó con la cabeza aunque respondió a la sonrisa que le dedicó el perjudicado segura de que no la vería si estaba así de embobado mirando el generoso escote de su vestido- ¿Te gustaría tomar un trago?

La rubia dejó en paz la camisa empapada y sonrió con timidez.

-No bebo con desconocidos.

-Mi nombre es Héctor- se presentó estrechando suavemente una de sus manos- ¿Y tú eres?

-Mery- mintió sonriendo.

-¿Lo ves? Ya no somos extraños, ven siéntate conmigo- le invitó tirando de su mano para que le acompañara.

Marron lo siguió en silencio por entre el gentío bien vestido que se amontonaba en el local y se sentaron junto a los amigos de Héctor en los sillones de sector privado. Rió medio aburrida y compartió todo lo que pudo con los demás, soportó algunos chistes y varios piropos pero no se dio por aludida en ningún momento, ella tenía un objetivo y tenía que cumplir con él. Jamás le quitó los ojos de encima al hombre con la camisa arruinada.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado Mery- susurró Héctor luego de varias copas de vino, pegando sus labios al oído de la rubia. El aroma a alcohol encontró su camino hasta las fosas nasales de Marron provocándole un pequeño sentimiento de culpa. Toda su vida se había negado a ligar con desconocidos y aún menos borrachos pero tenía que hacerlo.

Finalmente soltó una risita y luego de dudar otro segundo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. El hombre le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo manoseándola un poco más de lo necesario y luego salieron del lugar. Entre risas y besos en el cuello, manos traviesas perdidas bajo el borde de su vestido llegaron al departamento ubicado en el tercer piso de un bonito edificio, la rubia fingió arrepentimiento varias veces para no parecer muy fácil pero terminó por acompañarlo, a punta de efusivos mimos, hasta la puerta de todos modos.

Héctor giró el picaporte a duras penas y ni bien puso un pie dentro del apartamento que a vivas luces anunciaba ser familiar, la voz histérica de una mujer logró asustarlos a ambos. El rostro del hombre formó una mueca entre el espanto y el arrepentimiento, mientras la rubia daba un tranquilo paso atrás con el semblante completamente inexpresivo.

-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?- la puerta se cerró en la narices de Marron, vano intento por parte de Héctor de esconder su engaño, dejándola momentáneamente fuera de la pelea campal que estaba por desatarse en el interior. De todos modos pegó la oreja a la puerta y tamborileó con las uñas en el borde del marco de metal mientras esperaba.

Estaba helando y el edificio era de esos –bonitos pero poco prácticos en invierno- que dejan las escaleras al aire libre, no había ventanas ni vidrios que pudiesen detener el gélido viento que se colaba por entre las hebillas de su grueso abrigo de piel. Suspiró ¿Demorarían demasiado? Tenía frio, hambre y sueño, quería largarse cuanto antes a su casa.

-Nada mi amor- alcanzó a oír que respondía con voz melosa el hombre que anteriormente había estado seduciéndola… tocándola y besándola con descaro- ¿No se suponía que estarías de viaje?

Respuestas secas, pasos molestos y algunos gritos se oyeron tras la puerta que pasados unos segundos se abrió dejando la bonita sonrisa de la rubia al descubierto.

-Hola Marron- le saludó la mujer más tranquila, sonriendo aunque la rubia bien podía notar ese deje de decepción en sus ojos, sintió pena y un pequeño manojo de remordimientos se removió en su estómago, pero era mejor así; esa mujer ahora sabía con quién estaba casada y ella conseguía dinero para comer. Correspondió el saludo con una ademán de cabeza- Aquí tienes linda gracias por todo.

-De nada- respondió recibiendo el cheque que anunciaba el fin de otro trabajo bien hecho. Un cabrón más descubierto, una nueva ralla con plumón en su ventana. Hizo el signo de paz con los dedos al pobre e inocente Héctor que le veía impávido desde el pasillo…bueno de pobre e inocente no tenía nada. Se marchó a casa.

A eso se dedicaba ella, cinco años de teatro y dos de especialización habían terminado así; sin trabajo, sin dinero. Sin importar a cuantos malditos castings asistiera, cuantas miles de veces sonriera cargando un libro, una caja de tampones, una botella de refresco, y de todo cuanto se les pudiese ocurrir. Por eso ahora se dedicaba a _"eso"_ como ella solía llamarlo, que constaba básicamente en seducir hombres a pedido de esposas o novias insatisfechas para probar su fidelidad, en resumidas cuentas, ver si el varón en cuestión era o no un maldito cabrón.

¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Gracias a su mejor amiga. Hace algunos años se había mudado de casa de sus padres aunque sin mucha aprobación de su parte, para vivir con Bra, la millonaria heredera de la corporación cápsula. Se conocían de toda la vida y aunque ella era algunos años mayor y sus personalidades eran tan opuestas como los polos de una batería se llevaban increíblemente bien. ¡Eran el agua y el aceite! Pero no había unión más fuerte que la que ellas compartían, más que amigas Marron consideraba a Bra como la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

El apartamento en el que vivían era muy espacioso, demasiado a decir verdad, digno de la hija de la familia dueña de la prestigiosa corporación que se encargaba de hacer los más finos y modernos automóviles, naves y motocicletas, ordenadores, etc. Era grande, si, pero no demasiado ostentoso. Ubicado en el último piso de un edificio al norte de la ciudad a algunas cuadras de la universidad de Bra, lo habían amoblado juntas, ambas compartían un inmenso amor por la moda y la decoración, por lo que en menos de una tarde el apartamento se había convertido en la mejor de las combinaciones entre lo vintage y lo tecnológico. Entre la timidez innata de Marron y lo atrevido de Bra, con un pequeño y sobrio toque del estilo de la tercera de las amigas; Pan. Aunque ella no vivía allí. Pan era -como Bra solía llamarla- el cable tierra del grupo.

Una tarde primaveral de esas que a Bra le daban alergia, luego de una nueva ronda de audiciones y castings fallidos que no hacían más buscar modelos con exuberantes curvas que atrajeran las miradas y vendieran productos innecesarios a hombres que no veían nada más que culo y tetas. Marron abrió la puerta del apartamento y se cargó evidentemente abatida sobre ella al entrar.

-Hola- saludó la rubia mientras colgaba su chaquetón sobre la percha junto a la entrada. Bra levantó la vista de su laptop y le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Cuantos corazones conquistaste en esos castings preciosa?- Marron sonrió ante el optimismo de su amiga, siempre era así, no importaba cuantas veces fracasara, Bra nunca perdía la fe en ella.

-Nada- respondió, Bra hizo un simpático puchero y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo intentaras luego cariño- una pausa para palmearle las mejillas con cariño, nuevamente como cada fracasada tarde, Bra, actuaba como la mayor y más madura de las dos. Nada más alejado de la realidad, pensó la rubia- Ellos se lo pierden.

Marron dejó caer su cuerpo cansado junto a su amiga en el sofá, se quitó los tacones que amenazaban peligrosamente con estrangularle los hinchados pies de tanto caminar y los aventó lejos. No quería tener que verlos un solo minuto, no, ¡ni un solo segundo más de su vida! Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse.

-Ya volvió mi rubia favorita- abrió un ojo y observó cómo su mejor amigo se acercaba a ella cargado con una cerveza en una mano y un aperitivo en la otra que seguramente había sacado de su refrigerador.

-¡Goten!- chilló Bra a su lado- ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez a tu maldita casa?

Siempre era así, Goten venía, se paseaba por su apartamento y devoraba toda la comida que tenían en el desván. Como una bestia, en palabras de Bra –las más suaves- una ridícula bestia cómoda y sin fondo.

-Mi casa está demasiado lejos.

-Entonces cómprate un maldito apartamento más cerca y ya- chilló nuevamente la peli celeste- Has algo Goten pero lárgate de aquí.

El hombre se carcajeó con ganas y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Marron. La rubia sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Bra gruñó y cerró la laptop de golpe, al parecer su importante trabajo de la universidad tendría que esperar, una vez más su odio por Goten podía con sus ganas de estudiar.

-Si sigues aquí- murmuró Marron- Tendrás que comenzar a pagar el alquiler- su tono era dulce como todo lo que la rubia hacía, ser dulce era su esencia personal.

-Tu no pagas- le respondió el hombre dándole un desmedido codazo en las costillas.

-Pagaré cuando encuentre trabajo Goten- su tono cambió bruscamente de cariñoso a serio- Bra lo sabe.

-Claro que lo sé preciosa, no te preocupes- intervino la menor de los tres parada tras el mesón de la cocina tipo americana que había conectada a la sala- En cuanto a ti… pedazo de vago invade hogares ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Trunks? Él te quiere, la verdad no entiendo por qué motivo, pero lo hace.

Marron le lanzó un beso por el aire y Goten le sacó la lengua. Esos dos eran así, Bra y Goten se detestaban pero se toleraban medianamente el uno al otro solo por Marron, porque su amiga era muchísimo más importante que las diferencias, las infinitas diferencias que existían entre ellos. De todos modos, pensaba Marron, todo el crédito se lo llevaba Bra, pues Goten en vez de cooperar, se la pasaba de invasor devora todo lo que encuentres… en el apartamento que ellas compartían.

-Hablando de eso- nuevamente princesa se acercó a ellos trayendo consigo dos vasos de refrescos. Ofreció uno a Marron ignorando olímpicamente el hombre en el sofá- Quiero contratarte.

-¿Qué?

La cosa se puso tensa luego de aquella pregunta, Bra le explicó que necesitaba de su ayuda, hacía meses que salía con un tipo, blablablá, él era el prototipo de hombre que toda mujer promedio busca, Marron lo conocía pues se lo había cruzado muchas veces por las mañanas cuando él se iba luego de pasar la noche con la princesa, era guapo, agradable, romántico, adinerado y todas esas banalidades de las que Bra solía rodearse. Pero para la princesa no era suficiente, ella no confiaba en la gente así como así, no importaba cuantas veces se lo había llevado a la cama, la confianza de alguien como Bra se ganaba con muchísimo esfuerzo. Y ella no terminaba de fiarse del postulante a ocupar el puesto de novio en su vida. Usando todo el tacto y el encanto que le fue humanamente posible pidió, rogó e imploró a su amiga ayudarle con eso. Era simple solo debía ir y seducirlo, nada muy elaborado, una simple insinuación y ver como reaccionaba, no le pedía que se lo llevara a la cama, "aunque ya sabes cariño si quieres hacerlo no hay problema" Marron frunció el ceño ante aquella insinuación pero continuó escuchando, no era necesario que hiciera nada a lo que no estuviera dispuesta. Solo era una prueba. En palabras de Bra una suave e inocente pruebecilla.

-No- sentenció la rubia tajantemente cruzándose de brazos y viéndola a los ojos con decisión- Es una pésima idea Bra.

-En realidad- intervino Goten sonriente- Me parece genial.

Las dos mujeres le miraron con una ceja arqueada ¿Desde cuándo a Goten le parecía genial una idea de Bra? El hombre asintió rascándose la nuca y Marron volvió a negar con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a descifrar la locura del atolondrando Goten, suficiente tenía en aquel momento con el aparente desorden mental de su mejor amiga.

-Hasta este estúpido cree que es buena idea ¿lo ves?- insistió la peli celeste, pasando por alto lo extraño que resultaba el hecho de que estuviesen de acuerdo una vez en la vida- Por favor cariño, hazlo por mí.

Marron miró hacia un lado levantando la barbilla todo lo que podía, no sedería ante ese puchero demasiado ensayado que solía hacer Bra. La princesa era la reina de la manipulación y ella, con todos esos años de amistad y los últimos años de convivencia, se había vuelto inmune. La miró de reojo y vio como la mirada se le volvía cristalina y acuosa. Bueno, talvez no tan inmune después de todo. ¡No puede ser! Se dijo a si misma cuando la peli celeste dejó caer los hombros aparentemente abatida. "Te está engañando Marron, solo mírala, es solo un teatro de niña consentida" pero se veía tan triste…Peleó en su interior con el impulso de ayudarle. Gruño y maldijo en voz alta en todos los idiomas que conocía antes de acceder.

Goten y Bra chocaron palmas en el aire, una breve tregua entre el tormentoso mar de apatía en el que vivían.

-No te emociones bonita- le picó Goten.

Bra frunció el ceño tan profundamente que el hijo de Goku se estremeció al identificar ese increíble parecido entre la princesa y su padre Vegeta. Por un segundo hasta la rubia creyó ver esa implacable mirada del tío Vegeta caer como una maldición sobre ellos, como cuando eran pequeños y hacían desmanes en el laboratorio de la corporación. Segundos despues rió segura de que todo eso iba a terminar muy mal. Esa mirada siempre auguraba males terribles, desde un castigo hasta el peor de los suplicios.

Al siguiente día la rubia se reunió con el susodicho aspirante a novio de su amiga, a eso de las seis de la tarde y haciendo gala de sus impresionantes dotes de actriz lo sedujo. Se había puesto un sencillo conjunto de vaqueros y un top no demasiado sugerente, algo que usaría para salir con sus amigas. Ese tipo de ropa que Bra solía catalogar de insípida. Para su sorpresa –y pesar- solo le bastaron un par de insinuaciones, algunos suspiros y el típico truquito de la lengua sobre los labios y el tipo calló redondito en la trampa. ¡Es más! Había pasado la mano sobre su pierna, bajo la mesita del café donde se habían reunido cargando el ambiente de una ardiente lívido masculina y había insistido con demasiada efusividad que fuesen a su apartamento a cumplir de inmediato todas sus fantasías que supuestamente Marron tenía.

-Lo siento princesa- dijo tomando una de las manos de su amiga por sobre la mesa, esa misma noche en su apartamento- Te dije que era una mala idea.

Bra se secó la única lágrima que le cayó con el frio y para nada censurado relato de su amiga. Fuimos al café, yo te dije que esto terminaría mal princesa, blablablá, entonces intentó llevarme a su apartamento, los típicos regaños de hermana postiza mayor y los él no te merece, es un maldito estúpido y al final Bra sonrió con la furia destellando en sus pupilas. Peligro, leyó Marron en su sonrisa, mujer poderosa apunto de estallar.

-Fue la mejor idea cariño, aquí tienes tu merecida paga- arrastró un cheque por sobre el mesón y se puso de pie- Ahora tengo un par de cosas que arreglar con un cabrón de mierda- dijo mientras tomaba de la percha su bolso y las llaves del deportivo- ¡Ah! ¡Y dile a tu amiguito que se vaya de una puta de vez de nuestra casa!

Marron volteó a ver a Goten que yacía de pie bajo el enorme portal de madera en medio de la sala, atragantado con un emparedado que tenía más parecido a un tanque de mayonesa que a un aperitivo comestible.

-Tienes que irte- le dijo con voz grabe- Si no te vas, lo digo enserio Goten, tendrás que comenzar a pagar el alquiler.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el hombre ignorando sin esfuerzo las amenazas- ¿Funcionó?

Ella asintió. Entre feliz y triste. Feliz por ella porque por fin conseguía algo de dinero -aunque consideraba exagerada la suma que Bra había garabateado sobre el cheque- y triste por el resultado de su pequeño trabajito.

-Lo sabía- celebró sonriendo y dejando un rastro de mayonesa y quien sabe qué otra cosa cuando le acarició la mejilla- Esa niña no atrae más que tipos descerebrados. Y con esa actitud que tiene de reina del mundo… no me extraña.

-¡Goten!- Marron perdió la paciencia y terminó por echarlo de la casa a empujones. Él tenía la suya propia por una razón ¡Para vivir ahí! Y si no se marchaba antes del regreso de Bra, eso iba a terminar mal, muy mal, sin ninguna duda, en la tercera guerra mundial.

Después de eso todo marchaba viento en popa, Bra le había recomendado sus servicios a su grupo de amigas millonarias, demasiado huecas y estiradas con las que Bulma y las formalidades de la empresa le exigían relacionarse. Todas habían solicitado sus servicios y luego cada una la recomendaba a alguien más. Y así terminó por acostumbrarse a trabajar en eso, cada día un nombre y una peluca nuevas. Ropa para la ocasión, un vestido, vaqueros, o ropa de gimnasia según el tipo en cuestión. Siempre era diferente el proceso, aunque siempre obtenía el mismo resultado… Cabrones. Siempre excepto una vez. Cuando Bra convenció a Pan de poner a prueba al dulce Oob, resultó –como todos esperaban- que el moreno entrenador de mohicano y paciencia infinita no dudo ni un minuto en rechazar amablemente a la rubia y contárselo todo a Pan, aunque luego entre las tres le aclararon lo que había ocurrido. Definitivamente Oob era el galán favorito de las tres.

Una de las ventanas del apartamento de marco verde gastado a las que jamás habían querido ponerle cortinas por la hermosa vista que les regalaban, se había convertido en el contador de trabajitos de Bra, cada vez que volvía de una cita de trabajo marcaba con un plumón una nueva rayita, juntaba cuatro y luego las tachaba en medio. Según Bra parecía el conteo de un recluso de alguna cárcel de alta seguridad, esperando su salida o talvez la sentencia de muerte pero Marron insistía en que lo que ella esperaba era la salida. Y encontrar un buen trabajo. La rubia solía pararse frente a la ventana marcada a observar por las noches la ciudad y se juraba así misma que esta sería la última. "Nada más lo hago por ahora, encontraré un trabajo y terminaré con esto". Así cada noche al volver con un cheque y varios ceros.

Hasta ahí todo bien, llamaba _"eso"_ o _"la otra cosa"_ al trabajo que hacía para novias o mujeres celosas, incapaz de encontrarle un mejor nombre –el cual mantenía en secreto para el resto de la familia, solo Goten, Bra, Pan y Oob lo sabían- mientras seguía con su incansable búsqueda de una trabajo _"real"._ Y cada maldita audición a la que asistía resultaba aun peor que la otra. Marron era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo precioso, pero a pesar de eso no cumplía con las expectativas exuberantes de los productores de tv. Según Bra, la rubia tenía el aspecto de un sensual angelito, con todo ese carácter tímido –muchas veces- y tan agradable; herencia de su padre Krillin, el hombre más amable que Bra había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y ese cuerpo y rostro preciosos y sensuales; herencia de la preciosa dieciocho, que si bien no era tan amable ni simpática como su esposo, sabía bien como hacer valer sus derechos y atraer las miradas.

Bra, a los ojos de su amiga, era la mezcla perfecta de las explosivas personalidades de sus padres, tenía la belleza y toda la increíble inteligencia de su madre, sumada a la fuerza, entereza, decisión y la exótica belleza de su padre. Marron pensaba en Bulma y Vegeta como los reyes de un gran reino, temidos y amados pero siempre atentos a todo. Por eso todos solían llamar princesa a Bra, y claro también estaba el príncipe… Trunks, hermano mayor de Bra y mejor amigo del alma de Goten. Pero para nada amigo de Marron, se habían criado juntos pero las cosas entre ellos jamás habían sido muy fluidas. No demostraban las asperezas entre ellos gritándose y peleando como lo hacían Goten y Bra, ninguno de ellos gustaba de lavar los trapos sucios el aire libre, simplemente se ignoraban. Un saludo cordial o un intercambio de palabras siempre posibilitado por el dulce y atolondrado amigo que compartían era todo lo que recordaba de su infancia junto a Trunks. Eso y algunas peleas de niños.

Los meses pasaron, y Marron insistía con las audiciones, Bra le animaba a seguir adelante, aunque el trabajito de los cabrones le parecía muy divertido también. Ese día en particular las amigas se sentían especialmente optimistas, la peli celeste luego de gritarle por milésima vez a Goten que se largara, dejase de ingerir su comida en cantidades industriales y dormir en su sofá, le había preparado un cappuccino a su mejor amiga y luego le había besado el rostro con cariño.

-Suerte preciosa- le sonrió- Hoy es el día… lo sé.

La audición era para el papel de una doctora desahuciada en un drama romántico que pasarían a media noche por uno de los canales más prestigiosos de la tv. Marron sentía que era su papel perfecto, estaba segura, repasó el guión un millón de veces hasta que por fin llegó su turno.

-No puede ser cierto- susurró Marron mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla- Pero sé que saldré adelante- hizo una pausa para secar la lágrima con la manga de la bata blanca de doctora- Esta enfermedad no podrá conmigo…

-Corte- se oyó en el estudio.

Los presentes rompieron en aplausos, el compañero de audición de Marron la abrazó con efusividad.

-Es perfecta- se escuchó la voz del director del área dramática a través del alto parlante sobre ellos. Marron sonrió nerviosa- Con eso es suficiente.

Una elegante y alta mujer se asomó tras la escenografía que simulaba la sala de operaciones de un hospital, con la mano llamó a Marron a su oficina. Aquella mujer era nada más y nada menos que Mai, una mujer alta y delgada, elegante y fiera en esencia con su brillante cabello negro siempre atado a una coleta pegada al cuero cabelludo como si quisiera demostrar que nada, ¡ni siquiera su cabello!, podía salírsele de las manos. Además era la dueña de la famosísima productora de televisión que estaba encargada de la emisión y trasmisión de la serie a la que Marron estaba postulando.

La rubia entró en la elegante oficina con las piernas como gelatina, a petición de Mai se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de tapizado negro frente al escritorio sobre el cual descansaba un gran ordenador de último modelo, por supuesto marca capsula. Marron observó de reojo el logo de la compañía de la familia de su mejor amiga y sonrió. Bra estaría muy contenta de estar allí con ella, seguramente diría algo como "Bien hecho hermosa" o "Siempre supe que estabas hecha para cosas grandes".

-Creo que eres perfecta para el papel Marron Jinzo- la aludida volvió a sonreír aunque esta vez con los ojos pegados en la mujer frente a ella, a sus ojos celestes y a la seguridad y confianza que destilaba esa mujer con cada movimiento, por cada poro de su piel- Todos te han adorado ¡Incluso yo!- añadió poniéndose de pie para estrecharle la mano- Si aceptas, dentro de poco tu contrato puede estar listo.

La rubia sintió la felicidad y la inseguridad bullir juntos en su interior, emociones contradictorias que en su particular caso bien podían ir de la mano. No sabía que decir ni hacer en un caso como ese, siempre había estado más preparada para no que para un sí.

-Claro- fue lo único que logró salir de entre sus labios acompañado de una irrefrenable sonrisa de las más sincera y pura emoción.

La mujer se carcajeó.

-Ahora- dijo rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar frente a la rubia y apoyó sus notoriamente trabajadas nalgas en el borde del mueble- Quiero que hablemos sobre el otro asuntito.

La rubia frunció el ceño sin entender realmente a que se refería la mujer.

-¿Perdón?

Mai sonrió comprensiva aunque a Marron le pareció que su sonrisa tenía un tinte macabro.

-No tienes porqué fingir conmigo Marron querida- su voz se volvió casual y su postura de mujer importante se relajó hasta el punto de parecer simplemente una mujer mayor con clase- Sé quién eres y a qué te dedicas linda.

La rubia dejó escapar el cúmulo de aire que había en su interior y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en el asiento. No podía creerlo, por una maldita vez en su vida estaba a punto de conseguir un trabajo real ¡Un fantástico trabajo de verdad! Y la otra cosa… se interponía en su camino. Iba a matarse, no mejor mataría a Bra. Contemplo nuevamente el sello de la corporación capsula pero esta vez con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso- respondió intentado sonar más tímida que molesta- Es algo que quiero dejar.

-Vamos linda- insistió la mujer sonriendo amablemente- Necesito de tus servicios, hazlo una última vez.

Marron se puso de pie y tomó su cartera del respaldo del sillón con aire sumamente ofendido.

-Lo siento Mai- se disculpó tomando el picaporte de la puerta para largarse- No quiero seguir con eso.

Giró la manecilla y amagó con salir de la oficina cuando la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

-Es una lástima- dijo caminando devuelta a su lugar tras el enorme escritorio de caoba tallada- Tu contrato podía haber estado listo en tan poco tiempo, eras perfecta para el papel linda- destilaba ironía, superioridad y ¿Maldad? ¿Enserio?

La rubia volvió a cerrar la puerta con los parpados apretados ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle ese tipo de cosas a ella? ¡Era la primera vez que podía conseguir un trabajo de verdad! Y _"la otra cosa"_ se interponía. Maldición. Podría haber insultado su desgraciada suerte de mil formas, todas aprendidas del colorido vocabulario que manejaba su mejor amiga.

Cuando posó la mirada nuevamente en la mujer le pareció ver que el celeste de sus ojos se volvía de un perfecto y tenebroso negro. Como si el poder que sabía tenía se reflejara en su mirada, en su postura, en la forma en que alzaba la barbilla y tamborileaba con las uñas sobre la madera. Marron se estremeció imaginando que se encontraba frente a una villana y no en la oficina de una importante productora de televisión.

-Te escucho- articuló aun dudosa.

La mujer palmeó una vez superficialmente contenta y le tomó ambas manos a Marron que insegura le sonreía en silencio.

-Necesito que enamores a un hombre y luego le rompas el corazón- la rubia tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo hasta que sintió como se le agarrotaban las articulaciones, su rostro debía de demostrar mucha frustración o incluso miedo ya que la mujer se apresuró a aclarar "él se lo merece, eso tenlo por seguro"

El hombre en cuestión era un verdadero cabrón, presidente de una prestigiosa empresa, millonario, guapo y demás pero era un maldito desgraciado con las mujeres, las desechaba y cambiaba igual que hacía con su ropa sucia y por lo que Marron pudo concluir eso era precisamente lo que había hecho con aquella hermosa productora de Tv. Ahora ella le pedía que lo enamorara y luego le rompiera el corazón. Y cuando el tipo estuviese devastado ¡PUM! ella aparecería como la salvadora y le consolaría en sus días más tristes. Al parecer algunas mujeres no aprendían jamás.

Sintió unos incontrolables deseos de posar sus pequeñas manos sobre los elegantes hombros de la mujer y aconsejarle desde lo más hondo de su alma que no había razón para querer volver con él, que de ser así como ella decía, jamás iba a cambiar porque ella conocía a los tipos como ese ¡Por dios! Se encargaba de dejarlos al descubierto y estaba segura de que jamás, nunca de los nunca cambiaban. Intentó acercar su mano a la mujer pero al encontrarse con sus ojos vio nuevamente el negro y no el celeste que esperaba encontrar.

Tembló nuevamente. Se lamentó por milésima vez en la vida de ser tan dócil, odiaba esa parte suya que no sabía imponerse a los demás, aunque a veces muy de vez en cuando podía sentir como el carácter de su madre hacía mella en su interior y afloraba como una explosión hacía el mundo exterior. Un volcán dormido. Lamentablemente aunque lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, no se trataba de una de esas veces.

Dudó y luchó algunos interminables minutos contra sus principios, someter a hombres al escrutinio de sus novias o esposas era una cosa, pero enamorar a un hombre para luego romperle el corazón era algo completamente distinto ¡Es terrible! además esa mujer ni siquiera era su novia ya. Pero estaba su posibilidad de un trabajo y de ser conocida en el medio. Necesitaba el maldito trabajo, con la obra para niños en la que participaba no era suficiente, ni por asomo. Suspiró. Bien, se dijo a si misma será esta vez y ya. Luego lo dejo.

-Está bien- aceptó estirando la mano para estrecharla con la enjoyada de Mai- Tenemos un trato.

-Te enviaré todos los datos por correo preciosa- respondió la mujer, pero Marron no la oía. Había aceptado un horrible trato, decir que se arrepentía era poco, extorsiones, amenazas y promesas habían pasado frente a sus ojos y ella como si nada ahora le estrechaba la mano a la mujer. -Tú haz tu trabajo y yo tendré listo tu contrato. Serás famosa entre las actrices en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Levantó la vista y nuevamente creyó ver a la villana y no la productora, la veía allí de pie sonriendo con un revolver en la mano, con el flequillo revuelto sobre la frente llegando justo hasta sus fieros ojos de acero, rodeada de un feo y extraño mono verde y un perro demasiado humanizado. Sacudió la cabeza, a veces tenía demasiada imaginación.

Al llegar esa noche al departamento los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior provocándoles un vértigo insoportable pero se había auto convencido en el trayecto de que era lo mejor o al menos nada tan terrible. Y por lo que Mai había dicho ese desgraciado se tenía bien merecido lo que estaban por hacerle. Sí, no tenía nada de malo.

Bra le miró sumida en un extraño silencio cuando terminó de relatar lo sucedido con lujo de detalle, Goten negó con la cabeza e insistió en lo poco ético que le parecía ese nuevo trabajito que acababa de aceptar pero Goten era un hombre muy práctico y al sopesar la ética con la posibilidad de trabajo real que se le presentaba a su amiga terminó por apoyarla en su decisión. Bra en cambio parecía pensativa, la arruga entre las cejas sumada al denso aura que la rodeaba le hacía parecer demasiado mayor, demasiado madura para sus cortos veinte años. Marron tardó varias horas en convencerla y hasta se vio en la obligación de echar a la calle a Goten para ganar algunos puntos con su amiga.

-Bien, hazlo Marron- se rindió la princesa, su tono autoritario, las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa- Pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré- le aseguró la rubia riendo por la forma en que Bra solía hablarle, como si fuese su madre, o por lo menos fuese mayor que ella cuando en realidad era varios años menor.

El día de comenzar con el plan llegó, los datos de cómo y cuándo encontrarlo estaban marcados con tinta indeleble en su mente, más la identidad del sujeto era un completo enigma para Marron, de todas formas se dijo, mientras menos supiera de él; mejor. Ese sería un trabajo difícil que le tomaría muchos días, semanas, no sabía realmente cuanto ¡Pero estaba lista! Lo daría todo por ese papel. Muy pronto, algunos sacrificios y un corazón de empresario petulante roto después, tendría su preciada oportunidad en televisión.

Encontró el automóvil del susodicho exactamente en el lugar en donde Mai le había indicado, estacionado afuera de un enorme edificio de finanzas. Miró en todas direcciones y puso en marcha su elaborado plan.

Levantó el capot del lujoso jeep, obviamente marca capsula, y desconecto el cable de trasmisión central. Había ensayado muchísimas veces aquella conexión con Bra, la princesa era experta en la mecánica de las máquinas de su familia, sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba y como podría averiarlo y arreglarlo en un momento. Se alejó del enorme vehículo trotando y esperó escondida en los alrededores, ataviada solamente con su conjunto deportivo, nada de pelucas esta vez había dicho Bra. Ahora solo le restaba fingir realizar sus ejercicios matutinos por aquella calle y topar de casualidad con aquel hombre en apuros.

Oyó el sonido el motor intentado arrancar y fallando varias veces en el intento. Para cuando llegó fingiendo trotar el hombre se hallaba con la cabeza metida bajo el capot del jeep plateado de gruesos cristales polarizados. Demasiado ostentoso para el gusto de Marron. Ella prefería los citycar pequeños y prácticos aunque Bra, caprichosa e insistente como ella sola le había trasmitido algo de su gusto por las naves más atrevidas, ¿Un jeep descapotable al más puro estilo playero? Definitivamente Marron diría ¡Sí!

-¿Necesita ayuda?- elevó la voz para hacerse oír por sobre el bullicio de la calle, retiró los audífonos deportivos de sus oídos y repitió la pregunta.

El hombre se echó dos pasos hacia atrás y saco la cabeza de su escondite. Su cabello lila quedó el descubierto brillando como las gemas violeta del vestido de Bra que tanto le gustaban. Marron se quedó de piedra los siguientes minutos, sin saber que decir en un momento como ese. ¿Enserio tenía que ser él? ¿Precisamente él? Tragó saliva y suspiró sutilmente. Tenía que ser un error.

-¿Marron?- la pregunta acompañada de esa seductora y arrolladora sonrisa que también bien conocía terminaron de sacarla de quicio. Ese hombre exudaba seguridad. ¡Pura petulancia! Según Marron.

De reojo comparó la patente del jeep con la que había memorizado. La misma. No existía tal error. Desastre.

-Hola Trunks- tuvo que sacarse las palabras de la boca casi con alicate y aun peor la sonrisa que se vio en la obligación de fingir. Quiso morir en ese mismo instante, bueno, talvez morir era exagerado pero habría dado todo por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra al menos durante unos minutos, horas… días completos talvez. Se miró el cuerpo y odió con todas sus fuerzas el estúpido top y las ajustadas calzas que Bra había insistido en ponerle, al menos –pensó- no me aparecí frente a él con una ridícula peluca de risos azabache. Quiso taparse y huir, eso era, huiría de inmediato- Supongo que no necesitas ayuda- murmuró con rapidez, el cuello sudando, las manos temblado escondidas tras su espalda- Adiós...

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

¡Hola denuevo! ¿recuerdan que prometí un fic más largo? bien... charánnnn este es el comienzo, sé que dije que trataria de MarronxTrunks BraxGoten y PanxOob y lo juro tendrán de todo pero la pareja escogida para ser la principal y de quien tratara la trama central serán Marron y Trunks. ¿Porqué? pues simplemente amo al sensual y alocado hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, me fascina, en todas sus versiones. Y la rubia, bueno, ella es mi pareja perfecta para él, son tan distintos que me calzan a la perfección.

Tengo que aclaran que esta es una adaptación, SI! con infinitos cambios y modificaciones, ademas de agregarle muchos personajes y parentescos que no existen en la trama original jajaja en una película llamada: A la Mala.

A la mala, es una pélicula Méxicana (Buenisima) comedia romántica, protagonizada por el hermosisimo Mauricio Ochmann y la guapisima Aislinn Derbez. La ví hace muchisimo tiempo y la verdad me divertí bastante (tambien sufrí un poco) y eso que yo no soy muy fanática de este tipo de películas. Véanla si pueden.

El punto es que hace poco estaba comentándola con una amiga y ambas comenzamos a comparar al protagonista con Trunks (ella tambien es fanática de dbz) y de ahí nació la idea de adaptar dicha pelicula al mundo de Akira Toriyama. Y aquí estoy.

Estoy decidida a no volver a ver la pelicula hasta acabar con este fic, quiero basarme unica y exclusivamente en lo que recuerdo de la trama para que esto no se convierta en una copia fiel del guión original. cambiaré muchisimas cosas pero la escencia de la historia seguira su curso. alfinal espero que esto paresca más una inspiración que una adaptación en si misa. de todas formas es justo y necesario nombrar y aclarar el génesis de este fic.

Si llegaste hasta aquí leyendo, pues YUPI! jajaja háganme saber como va esto ¿Han visto la película? ¿Les gustan estas parejas? ¿alguna duda, apreciación, etc? Todo siempre es muy bienvenido. Espero pronto actualizar mi otro fic.

Les mando muchisimo amor desde chile y animos a quienes esten por comenzar un nuevo año estudiantil, escolar, universitario, de trabajo, etc.

Besos.

Atma.

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	2. Condena

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **No me des tregua, no me perdones nunca.**  
 **Hostígame en la sangre, que cada cosa cruel sea tú que vuelves.**  
 **¡No me dejes dormir, no me des paz!  
Entonces ganaré mi reino,  
naceré lentamente.  
No me pierdas como una música fácil, no seas caricia ni guante;  
tállame como un sílex, desespérame...**

Cortázar

* * *

 **A la Marron**

* * *

-Condena-

* * *

 **II**

-Hey Marron.

El llamado la paralizó. Los pies se le trancaron, por poco cae al piso. Inspiró, contó hasta diez, veinte… cien y volteó con una sonrisa. Unos penetrantes ojos azules la recibieron con altivez. Que mal pensó ella. Que bien pensó él.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- la pregunta llegó a sus oídos con inocencia ¿Cómo se vería ella? Una tonta rubia haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos muy muy lejos de su casa, la cual por cierto él conoce, considerando que también ahí vive su hermana.

Una nueva sonrisa atravesó el rostro del hombre.

-Nada.

La respuesta de Marron llegó con retraso, pero llegó. Llena de ira, no se molestó en ocultar lo cabreada que estaba, Trunks siempre le ponía así, extrañamente furiosa, como nunca en la vida. Esos ojos que creen poder controlarlo todo, y esa sonrisa de "mírenme soy el presidente de la corporación más importante del mundo". Patético.

-Bien- le contestó- Creí oír, antes de que intentaras huir, que me ofrecías tu ayuda.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se le enfrentó de manos en las caderas. La lava comenzó a bullir en su interior.

-No intentaba huir Trunks.

-Claro- una ceja alzada, la sonrisa triunfadora, el cabello lila brillando bajo el sol.

-Para que sepas… Trunks Brief- cada sílaba de Marron convertida en una pequeña navaja untada en mortífero veneno- Te ofrecí ayuda pero… en vista y paciencia de que tú mismo fabricas tus vehículos, supongo que puedes arreglarlo solo.

El hombre se enderezó y con una mano en el pecho pidió a su dulce… "conocida" de la infancia que por favor lo intentara ella, quería verlo.

-Después de todo ¿si ofreces ayuda a alguien con su vehículo averiado supongo que puedes arreglarlo, no es así? Marron Jinzo.

La mente de la rubia, alerta, desconfiada, inteligente, le pidió huir. Huir era lo correcto, solo debía dar media vuelta y caminar, caminar, correr, volar de ser posible. Sin importar a donde, solo huir. Llamar a Mai y retractarse de todo. No era para tanto. ¡Solo era un estúpido papel! ¡La única maldita oportunidad de su vida! Nada más.

¿Nada más?

Cerró los ojos medio segundo y luego sonrió con falsa inocencia a la cara de Trunks.

-Claro- le imitó.

Se paró frente al motor, se apretujo las manos nerviosa, inspiró un par de veces. Bien, era sencillo. "El cable negro, ese que parece tubo, tómalo, eso linda, con cuidado es muy delicado, bien así, ahora conéctalo, no no no, no te inclines tanto podrías atorar tu cabello. Bien, es todo ya esta" La voz de Bra le guio en su memoria. Suspiró, ya estaba listo.

-Bien- sacó la cabeza por el hueco bajo en capot- Arráncalo.

Trunks acciono el botón de encendido y el motor intentó, pero falló nuevamente. Una carcajada llegó desde la cabina hasta los oídos de Marron que ceñuda de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observaba el motor con tanta intensidad que de ser posible lo habría chamuscado.

-Mierda.

-Vamos Jinzo no te frustres. Inténtalo de nuevo… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

No respondió. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre el motor, desconectó el trasmisor, se inclinó más, la voz de Bra en su cabeza no la detuvo, no esta vez, no pudo advertirle sobre el cable de sus audífonos deportivos que acababa de atorarse cuando volvió a conectar todo.

Intentó incorporarse para gritarle al engreído del auto que lo arrancara de nuevo, pero algo lo impidió. El cable… ¡Que bien! Probó mover los tubos. Nada. Suaves tironcitos al cable la dejaron donde mismo estaba. Atorada. Suspiró. "Bien Marron hazlo de una vez y ya". Procurando no desesperar, cuando sentía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de un ataque de pánico tiro de los audífonos con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bien- gritó.

Nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo pensó. El motor comenzó a humear, se precipitó sobre él e intentó enmendar su error. Diez conexiones arruinadas y ¿qué era eso? ¿Un resorte? ¿Y el líquido viscoso? Aceite.

-Hay por Kami.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

El grito de Trunks, repentinamente parado tras ella, la horrorizó.

-Yo…- las palabras se le trancaron- No lo sé.

Tartamudeaba ¿Enserio? ¿Justo en ese momento y frente a él?

-Está arruinado- el dedo acusador de Trunks apuntó el motor, una sonrisa burlona atravesó su rostro.

-¿Te ríes?- se castigó mentalmente por preguntar eso. Era Trunks Brief, heredero y presidente de la corporación cápsula debía tener como cien de esos jeep en su casa.

-No has cambiado nada.

Marron volteó a verlo de frente, así engreído, con esa postura arrogante, la sonrisa en los labios, tan… imperturbable en su estúpida perfección. Un gruñido escapó de entre sus labios y pateó el piso con furia.

-Adiós- su cerebro la felicitó por decir eso que debía haber dicho hace tanto, antes de arruinar un jeep que probablemente costaba más de lo que ganaría en toda su vida.

Caminó y caminó sin detenerse, sujetó el arruinado cable de sus audífonos ¡Malditos audífonos! Comenzó a correr. Trunks no hizo nada por detenerla solo se carcajeó unos minutos, antes de llamar a su asistente y pedir que lo recogieran allí.

Marron no iba a llorar como cuando era una niña, claro que no, ni siquiera tenía ganas, solo quería tomar por el cuello a ese estúpido petulante y clavarle un puñetazo en la nariz. A ver si seguía sonriendo después de eso.

…

-No lo puedo creer- Marron asintió en silencio, la verdad ella tampoco podía creerlo, no podía ni imaginar el magno tamaño de su mala suerte- ¡Trunks! Mi hermanito, ni siquiera sabía que tuvo algo con esa tal Mai…

Más silencio. Marron tomó el celular y buscó el número.

-¿Llamarás a Mai?

-Claro que sí Bra. No puedo hacerlo ¡Es tu hermano!

-¿Y eso que?- Bra logró hacer que despegara la vista de la pantalla del móvil.

-Que nos conocemos de toda la vida Bra, jamás podré enamorarlo, además, no soy tan mala.

El tono de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Bra y Goten espiaron el nombre en la pantalla.

-Es ella.

No supo cuál de los dos lo dijo. Pero le daba igual, lo importante, terrible, muy terrible era que quien fuera que lo dijo estaba en lo cierto. Era ella. Dudó algunos interminables segundos mientras el móvil no detenía la exasperante vibración entre sus manos. Y ese tono ¡Por Kami! En que maldito momento de su vida había escogido una cosa tan horrorosa de rigntone. ¿Qué era? ¿Una mezcla entre pop chillón y opera? ¡Ni siquiera tenía letra!

-¡Contesta!- el grito de Bra la despertó.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana.

-¿Hola?

-Marron cariño- la voz de Mai inundó sus oídos; falsa, tenebrosa, manipuladora- Solo llamaba para saber cómo te va con mi encarguito. ¿Todo bien?

-Eh… Mai- carraspeó nerviosa- Si, verás respecto de eso- una pausa, se agarró del marco de la ventana buscando soporte- Creo que no podré hacerlo, bueno más bien estoy segura de no poder.

-¿Qué dices?- no sonaba molesta sino más bien… sorprendida.

-Es… bueno- suspiró, tenía que calmarse- El me odia y lo yo odio, nos odiamos ¿Entiendes?- Bra gruñó tras ella y volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya lo conocías?

Silencio. Dudó.

-Si- más silencio- Bueno de niños.

-¡Excelente!- la repentina euforia de Mai la descolocó por completo- Es perfecto Marron cariño… sé que puedes hacerlo- carcajadas inundaron los oídos de Marron- Tu contrato está casi listo.

-Pero…- el tono del fin de la llamada la interrumpió.

Suspiró. Estaba perdida, arruinada.

-¿Te cortó verdad?- por fin se despegó el móvil del oído- Okey, pongámonos manos a la obra, tenemos un presidente de corporación que conquistar- le dio un momento para reaccionar- Seguramente me iré al infierno por esto- como siempre Bra lograba hacerle sonreír- Pero vamos a hacerlo.

-No creo que puedan lograrlo- canturreó Goten encaramado en el mesón de la cocina, vio a Bra poner los ojos en blanco- Mi amigo es difícil de atrapar.

Marron le sonrió. Aun podía intentarlo y fallar… talvez –y era lo más probable- Trunks jamás le prestara atención. Fallar con elegancia siempre era una buena opción.

-Suerte- Goten besó su mejilla y se marchó al trabajo como rara vez lo hacía.

…

Dos días pasaron. Bra andaba de aquí para allá, con planos, gráficos, cálculos. La universidad la estaba volviendo loca. Marron hacía lo que podía por ayudarle pero entre la obra para niños en la que participaba y la situación borde en la que se encontraba, con la lluvia de ideas para conquistar a Trunks declarada desierta, era poco y nada lo que lograba hacer. La casa era un desastre, ellas eran un desastre ¡Su vida era un espantoso desastre!

-¡Marron!- corrió a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga. Bra estaba allí, de pie en medio de la pieza, descalza, en pijama, despeinada. Con el móvil en la mano- Mamá acaba de llamarme- dijo ni bien vio a Marron aparecer. La rubia guardó silencio- ¡Dice que hoy habrá una fiesta en la corporación!

Silencio. Repasó mentalmente la oración y estudio con ahínco la expresión emocionada de su amiga. Quiso abrir la boca cuando entendió lo que pasaba. Ella quería arrastrarla hasta la fiesta, la metería en un ajustadísimo vestido, pintada, peinada y pretendería que conquistara a su hermano así. Disfrazada como solía sentirse en las galas de la corporación. Quiso abrir la boca y negarse con todas sus fuerzas pero para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, ya estaba allí, a las afueras del gran edificio de la corporación, mentida en un Prada negro de escote redondo, demasiado acinturado. Estudió su figura frente a un ventanal. Pese a todo lo que había pensado… el vestido le agradaba, el largo era perfecto y el detalle tejido sobre el pecho le maravilló. Bien, un punto para Bra.

La peli celeste pareció adivinar lo que su amiga pensaba y le beso juguetona la nuca que, gracias al peinado del que se sentía muy orgullosa, quedaba al descubierto.

-Entremos- la invitación sonó a orden pero a Marron no le importó, Bra era así. Princesa.

La siguió por entre el montón de gente, sonriendo y saludando a todos quienes volteaban a ver a la heredera de la corporación y su amiga. No se sentía incómoda con la atención de la gente, después de todo había estudiado para ser vista por miles de personas pero aun así la intensidad en la mirada de algunos presentes logró intimidarle. Instintivamente se pegó más a su amiga.

-No dejes que te asunten- la voz de la princesa se dejó oír por sobre el bullicio, aunque solo para ella- Son solo un montón de estúpidos.

Marron rió. Luego de un par de interminables minutos cruzando el grueso de los invitados, esquivando los mesones de coctel y rechazando amablemente a cuanto mozo se le acercó, lograron divisar a Bulma. El cabello celeste de la mujer más importante de la tecnología moderna resaltaba como si le hubiesen prendido un foco en la cabeza. A su lado el semblante serio pero increíblemente bello del progenitor de su amiga. Los reyes. La princesa se reunió con ellos en un fraterno abrazo, totalmente fuera de lugar en la imagen de la pareja, hecho del más puro y sincero amor.

-Marron Linda- Bulma abrió los brazos para apretujarla también a ella, no así el señor Vegeta que se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo- Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

Sonrió con sincera alegría, la verdad, quería mucho a los padres de Bra. Lo siguiente que vio, fue la sonrisa más despreciable del planeta.

-Marron- sintió ganas de patearle el trasero solo por ensuciar su nombre al decirlo de aquella forma tan horrible- Que agradable sorpresa.

-Hola- murmuró.

Contó hasta diez, quince. "Bien", se dijo, "estas aquí por una razón Marron, concéntrate, se amable y linda, tienes que conquistarlo o al menos intentarlo".

Levantó la vista nuevamente y Bra estaba allí regañándola con la mirada por ser tan descortés. La princesa se colgó del brazo de su hermano aparentando felicidad.

-Mira Trunks- chilló muy a su manera- ¿No se ve linda Marron?

El príncipe sonrió de medio lado, la rubia juró ver un destelló de maldad en sus ojos. Mentalmente maldijo la buena intención de Bra, era buena pero carecía del más mínimo rastro de sutileza.

-Preciosa- respondió. El tinte burlón, el sentido irónico pareció pasar desapercibido para Bra. Fue más que evidente para Marron.

La princesa le sonrió a su amiga arqueando las cejas como diciendo "es tu turno cariño"

-Gracias- murmuró con las mejillas ardiendo… de rabia, pero podría pasar por vergüenza perfectamente.

Trunks rió.

-Hola a todos- la voz de Goten rompió el tenso silencio en el que se habían sumido, el corazón de Marron saltó de felicidad, su salvador estaba allí.

Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Trunks!- se saludaron como lo hacían de pequeños, un ridículo juego de manos que jamás quisieron enseñarle pero ella había aprendido en secreto- Marron estás preciosa- se dirigió a ella besándole la mejilla, la rubia lo abrazó.

-Niña- saludó a Bra desde lejos.

-Tonto- le respondió la princesa, se dio media vuelta y se largó.

Marron se le quedó viendo ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Trunks rompió el silencio.

-Marron, Goten…- dijo, la rubia despertó de su ensimismamiento y le miro confundida, encontró una mujer, alta junto a Trunks- No les he presentado a Towa.

La rubia pegó la vista en la mujer mientras esta saludaba a Goten. Bueno, se dijo, talvez "alta" no era la mejor descripción. Towa le devolvió la mirada. Le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, aunque probablemente por los kilométricos tacones que llevaban puestos. Estaba metida en un ajustadísimo vestido crema strapless con un escote en v demasiado pronunciado que dejaba a la vista la voluptuosidad asombrosa de sus senos. El cabello blanco brillante caía impecable sobre uno de sus hombros hasta casi la cintura.

-Mucho gusto- le saludó la rubia sintiéndose una hormiga al dirigirse a ella.

-Si- fue lo único que obtuvo de la muchacha, le vio hacer una mueca y volver a pegar la mirada a su móvil. Trunks se carcajeó junto a Goten.

Por los altoparlantes se anunció el comienzo del concierto privado, Marron guardó silencio entre intimidada por la presencia implacable de Towa y sorprendida por la presencia de la orquesta más famosa de esa región del mundo.

Se aferró al brazo de Goten. Al llegar se sentó junto a Bra en primera fila… entre Bra y Trunks. Idea de la princesa. Brillante…

-Tiene novia- le susurró con los dientes pegados fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No es su novia Marron- la voz de Bra era apenas audible entre el bullicio antecesor al inicio del concierto- Siempre trae una tonta demasiado oxigenada a estas cosas- ambas rieron- Tranquila yo me ocuparé luego.

El director pidió silencio. La rubia aguardó, Trunks se enderezó en su asiento, ansioso. Marron lo notó y pegó su mirada en él. La música inundó sus oídos, Trunks sonrió. La calidez del primer movimiento del concierto para flauta y orquesta de Vivaldi la embargó, cerró los ojos para disfrutar. No necesitaba ver para poder captar la pasión puesta en cada nota. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así pero al salir del trance descubrió a Trunks exactamente igual. Los ojos cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sentida, en ceño levemente fruncido, emocionado, concentrado. La cabeza marcando el ritmo suave de la melodía con un pequeño movimiento, elegante, experto.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso nuevamente? Se descubrió encandilada con la versión más serena que había tenido de Trunks en toda su vida. Por fin veía algo del encanto del que hablaban todas las revistas que hacían artículos sobre el "sexy y perfecto" presidente de la corporación.

-Dime la verdad- la voz de Trunks la despertó, de pronto estaban de pie junto al bar instalado en el jardín- ¿Viniste a destruir mi otro jeep verdad?

Marron rió por primera vez en la noche.

-Lo siento- se disculpó recibiendo la copa de champaña que le ofrecía un mozo. Trunks le imitó sonriendo.

Towa se plantó a un lado de Trunks con la vista aun fija en el móvil. Solo la despegó de la pantalla para observar a Marron con desprecio. La rubia no se dejó intimidar esta vez y le sonrió. De reojo vio como Bra acercaba a Goten a empujones muy poco disimulados. El pelinegro llego sonriente hasta ellos.

-¿Qué tal la champaña?- de un manotón le arrebató la copa a su amigo y la bebió de un sorbo- Bien.

-Goten- le saludó Marron con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en la figura de la princesa al menos a unos diez metros de ellos.

-¿Esto tomará mucho más tiempo? Mañana debo ayudar a Mr. Satan a elegir las nuevas modelos para la publicidad de este año- Trunks y Marron le miraron ceñudos a la vez.

-¿Conoces a Mr. Satán?- la voz de Towa se dejó oír por segunda vez en toda la noche. Marron le aplaudió mentalmente la facultad de poder decir más de dos palabras seguidas. En definitiva la había subestimado.

Goten asintió despreocupado, atolondrado como él solo, interesado en adueñarse de la copa de Marron.

-Hey- la muchacha insistió- Yo soy modelo- dio un paso enfrente y se colgó del brazo de Goten- Crees que pueda presentarme a la audición.

Bra le hizo una seña a lo lejos y Goten inmediatamente cambió de actitud.

-Por supuesto preciosa- carraspeó logrando arráncale una risita a Marron- Acompáñame por aquí y conversaremos sobre eso.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Bra le guiñó un ojo a Marron. Hora de poner en práctica sus infalibles tácticas de seducción. Abrió la boca para hablar pero justo en ese momento un mozo se les acercó ofreciendo unos exquisitos bocadillos. En un principio se negó, pero el hambre la estaba matando.

-Gracias- le dijo al hombrecillo de cabello café. Intentó hacerse de un apetitoso bocado de mariscos pero por más maromas que hizo para arreglárselas con su móvil y la copa de champaña no pudo.

-Permiso- le dijo esta vez a Trunks, él respondió inclinando la cabeza como su padre y Marron dejo el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de tela fina del príncipe.

Medio volteó el rostro luego de comer, consciente de que Trunks le prestaba su completa atención. Bebió un sorbo de champaña y se pasó suavemente la lengua sobre el labio superior.

Trunks rió.

-No- dijo- así no se hace.

Marron frunció el ceño y le clavó la mirada confundida.

-Si quieres seducirme debes sacar un poco menos la lengua- sonrió- De lo contrario parece que te estuvieras relamiendo lo bigotes.

Marron sintió como le subía el color a las mejillas, apretó la copa en su mano, inspiró profundo.

-No intento seducirte- el tono serio, la mirada férrea, las mejillas rojas… de furia, nuevamente confundida por Trunks como timidez.

-Por favor- las manos en los bolsillos del saco- ¿Crees que no veo lo que hacen?- otra pausa para sonreír- Bra casi le rompió la espalda a Goten con tanto empujón y vamos… Goten jamás es tan espabilado.

-Estás loco- bufó- Sé que estás acostumbrado a que todas te coqueteen pero créeme… no es el caso.

-Vamos Marron, si quieres salir conmigo podemos hacerlo ahora- la rubia le clavó la mirada con furia- Vamos a mi apartamento y ya.

De haber estado bebiendo champaña se habría atorado.

-El ego te afectó el cerebro- respuesta ácida, aguda. Furiosa- Hablo enserio.

Trunks se carcajeó nuevamente. Marron se mordió el labio, eso no estaba funcionando. Plan b… ¿o C? ya no sabía.

-¿Bien quieres saber qué pasa?- se acomodó el cabello y balanceó un pie con aire infantil- Estoy aquí para aprender…- el príncipe guardó silencio interesado- Me dieron el papel de una interprete desahuciada y necesito entender de música- se castigó mentalmente por la tremenda mentira que estaba por salir de sus labios- Y bueno nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de la música, no entiendo mucho.

-¿Y yo que?- la respuesta de Trunks logró enojarla nuevamente.

-Y tú… bueno. Bra dice que sabes mucho de música, no solo clásica por su puesto.

Ambos rieron. Trunks se encogió de hombros medio convencido por la explicación de Marron.

-Bien, si tu no me estas coqueteando… lo haré yo- la altivez en el rosto, la seguridad infinita en el tono de voz, la insinuación sexual en el ambiente- Vamos a mi apartamento ahora…

La rubia dio un paso atrás cuando Trunks se le acercó. Estaba loco. ¡Demente! ¡Por Kami, se creía el maldito centro del mundo! Otro paso atrás demasiado rápido, su brazo dio contra la espalda de un camarero, el contenido de su copa terminó sobre la camisa de Trunks.

Ambos abrieron la boca. El príncipe sacudió su camisa.

-Un simple no era más que suficiente- le reclamó.

El mozo se disculpó, Marron intentó tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa- le alentó. No quería ni mirar a Trunks.

-Claro que ha sido tu culpa- la voz del príncipe apunto de dictar su sentencia de muerte. Solemne, real.

Cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento- esta vez hablaba enserio, aunque ardiera en ganas de asesinarlo, a él y su estúpido ego.

Goten apareció de la nada y la tomó por el brazo.

-Sácame de aquí- le susurró la rubia arrastrando a su amigo hacia la salida.

-¿Le volteaste la champaña encima?- el tono burlón no hizo más que enfurecerla.

Se deshizo del agarre y le empujó sin fuerza.

-Quédate… yo me largo.

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

¡Por fin puedo actualizar! creo que esta vez resultó un poco más corto, bueno bastante más corto, pero no creo tener un largo predeterminado para cada capitulo, cada uno durará lo que tenga que durar. Qué les puedo decir!... pensé que escribir una adaptación se me haría muy facil... porque bueno, la trama ya está hecha pero descubrí que no... si bien tengo un horizonte claro que seguir. Adaptar la personalidad de los personajes de dbz a sido un desafío sobre todo porque amo darle mucho protagonismo a Bra y Goten que sinceramente me encantan. Espero a ustedes también, creo que le dan el toque de humor a la densidad.

Respecto de Towa... si robé el hombre y el personaje de Dragon ball xenoverse :D necesitaba una mujer y ella me pareció perfecta... ya que no la quiero mucho... me costó interminables horas ganarle con mi personaje raza majin boo al que mi hermanita nombro maiju jajaj. (muy original)

El poema del inicio (Fragmento de Encargo de Cortazar) me pareció muy adecuado... siento que en el fondo Trunks no quiere que Marron deje de insistir espera que ella lo siga y lo obligue a doblegarse a ella, que en su interior ruega porq alguien logre enamorarlo

En fin... cada capitulo se irá poniendo más interesante... o eso intentaré. Y si, Elijo los peores días para actualizar... por ejemplo un lunes charaaaan locura.

Solo me queda agradecer a todos y todas los que leen y dejan un comentario, marcan fav o follow, SON UN AMOR y estoy infinitamente agradecida de la vida por poder escribir y que lean estas locuras. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Atma :)

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	3. Atracción

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Esta mujer cabe en mis manos.**  
 **Es blanca y rubia, y en mis manos la llevaría como a una cesta de magnolias.**  
 **Esta mujer cabe en mis ojos.**  
 **La envuelven mis miradas, mis miradas que nada ven cuando la envuelven.**  
 **Esta mujer cabe en mis deseos.**  
 **Desnuda está bajo la anhelante llamarada de mi vida y la quema mi deseo como una brasa.**  
 **Pero, mujer lejana, mis manos, mis ojos y mis deseos**  
 **te guardan entera su caricia**  
 **por que sólo tú, mujer lejana, sólo tu cabes en mi corazón.**

Mujer lejana. Neruda.

* * *

 **A la Marron**

* * *

-Atracción-

* * *

 **III**

La casa vacía la recibió, no encendió ninguna luz, entró como una exhalación directo hacia la sala. Tenía unas locas e irracionales ganas de gritar o carcajearse como histérica. Se limitó a abandonarse sobre el sillón. Había empujado a Goten… le debía una disculpa, pero esperaba que no se le apareciera en varias horas, aún se sentía demasiado afectada como para verle.

Para cuando Bra llegó, Marron yacía inerte sobre los almohadones del sofá, con el vestido puesto, pintada y peinada tal como ella la había dejado. Un poco babeada pero linda de todos modos.

-¡Cariño!- le llamó moviéndola por el hombro. Dos ojos celestes se clavaron en Bra – ¿A dónde fuiste? te busqué como una loca.

Marrón se incorporó y encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No tenía ganas de aclarar nada, era tedioso e innecesario. Seguramente Trunks ya se había burlado de ella y su torpeza con todo el mundo. O Goten en su defecto había abierto su enorme bocota.

-Goten me lo contó todo- suspiró, tenía razón- No lo creí… Ese estúpido inventa cosas- hizo una pausa, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Pero cuando vi a Trunks…- explotó en contagiosas y estridentes carcajadas- ¡Y la cara de la tonta de turno!- Marron acompañó a su amiga en el ataque de risa.

-Fue perfecto linda- la rubia frunció el ceño- Lo digo enserio, Trunks es caprichoso, lo sabes- asintió en silencio- No va a dejar esto así como así… menos después de lo que pasó - chocaron palmas a petición de Bra.

Nuevas risas, abrazos de por medio. Finalmente Marron volvió a parecer abatida.

-Hice el ridículo… fue horrible- manos a la cara, rodillas encogidas sobre el sofá. ¿Por qué estaba así? Es por Mai se dijo, si no lo hago bien perderé el trabajo. Pero no lograba convencerse sobre todo al notar al hecho de que no había pensado en Mai y el trato recién hasta ese punto de la historia.

Silencio. Vió como la princesa se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

-Ya te gustó- le acusó con aire dictador.

El silencio que siguió fue interpretado de distintas forma por ambas. Para Bra, la prueba irrefutable de que Marron había caído en la maraña de encantos sobre valorados de su hermano. Para Marron, el contemplar durante un segundo la afirmación más ridícula que había oído en su vida. ¿Ella interesada en el presuntuoso, soberbio hermano de su mejor amiga? ¿Él mismo que vivía para molestarle y tirar de sus trencitas cuando eran unos niños? Por supuesto que no, todo lo hacía por trabajo, serio y profesional trabajo y punto.

-Hice el ridículo frente a tu familia Bra… Trunks me importa una mierda- la expresión y el tono serio que uso convencieron a la princesa de que no era momento de indagar en cuestiones amorosas. Marron se sentía mal fuera por la razón que fuese…

-¿Quieres oír algo realmente terrible… asqueroso y ridículo?- la rubia asintió temerosa y Bra le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase. Llamó a Pan, y ambas esperaron comiendo helado hasta que llegó.

-Es tarde ¿Qué quieren?- saludó aniñada, adorablemente ruda como siempre. Traía los guates de hilo sin dedos, y el piercing en el ombligo quedaba al descubierto igual que su pansa bajo el borde de la tela roja de su croptop con la insignia de la academia de lucha de su abuelo Santan estampada. Pan odiaba la moda, prefería lo cómodo y deportivo, pero desde que Bra le presentó los crop top se había vuelto mejor amiga de ellos.

El pelo le caía suelto, corto, más de un lado que de otro. Hace algunos meses se había rasurado el cabello del lado izquierdo de la cabeza y ya había comenzado a crecer. Los pantalones de jeans rotos en las rodillas con cadena y las zapatillas converse color azul. El punk contrastando con el angelical y tierno rostro con el que había nacido, herencia de los Son.

Marron y Bra se miraron en silencio y se lanzaron sobre ella. Besos, abrazos, reclamos, hasta que se rindió. Las quería.

-Me pasó lo más terrible de la vida- empezó la princesa cuando las tres se acomodaron en la cama- Soñé que me tiraba a estúpido de Goten.

Marron se atragantó con el helado que se había llevado a la boca, más por lo ridículo de la situación al no poder evitar imaginar a Goten y Bra enfrascados en una situación que no fuese estarse gritando el uno al otro que por el hecho de que Bra considerara que "lo peor de la vida" era algo tan superficial como un sueño al parecer medio erótico. Pan palideció hasta parecer de papel.

-Qué asco Bra… es mi tío- afirmación medio frase medio arcada que le arrancó risas a la rubia y la peli celeste.

Marron no podía parar de reír.

-Fue horrible… bueno- pensó un momento- Si, horrible en definitiva.

-Claro…- murmuró la rubia ya olvidado todo lo que antes le atormentaba. Pan y Bra tenían ese efecto sobre ella. La adormecían, le hacían olvidar, la enloquecían de amor- Como si no te hubieses pasado la mitad de la vida enamorada de él.

Pan asintió. Comenzó a imitar las caras que ponía Bra cuando Goten aparecía, terminó recibiendo un doloroso almohadazo en la cara.

-Par de traidoras… ¡tenía diez años!- puchero, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Eso no vale.

Cariños y mimos, una película y unas cuantas peleas entre Bra y Pan después, ya tenían suficiente sueño.

-Me voy.

Rogaron e imploraron que se quedase, pero Pan se negó, por más que le agradara dormir y estar con esas dos… sabía en lo que andaban metidas y quería involucrarse lo menos posible en eso, no porque Trunks fuese el primer amor platónico de su vida, sino porque estaba mal jugar con la gente así y ya. Las dejó solas nuevamente.

-Tu hermano intentó llevarme a su apartamento…- silencio post confesión, la princesa miró a su amiga, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y gesticuló cosas en silencio, como si alguien le hubiese programado el mute a la televisión- No puedo entender nada cuando te pones así.

Suspiró.

-¡¿Y qué rayos haces aquí?!- un almohadón le llegó en la cara a la rubia- Marron cariño, amo pasar estos momentos de amor contigo y Pan pero ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué pasó por tu bonita cabecita rubia cuando dejaste pasar una oportunidad así?

Marron guardo silencio, Bra estaba dramatizando… como siempre.

-No me respondas- añadió levantando un dedo hacia los labios de su amiga cuando esta amagó con abrir la boca- Si te lo tiras tan pronto perderá el interés… así es Trunks- dedicó una mirada lasciva a su amiga, atrevida como solo ella podía llegar a serlo- Aunque dudo mucho que se pueda perder el interés en alguien como tú.

Marron rió, la empujó haciéndola caer. El silencio las atravesó nuevamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- la voz adormilada de Bra, amortiguada por tener la cara aplastada contra el colchón.

-Las tres y media.

-Llámalo- se incorporó en la cama y saltó sobre Marron- Dame tu móvil.

-No puedo…- silencio, ojos abiertos de par en par- Lo tiene él.

Corrieron como locas hasta el teléfono de la sala. Marron marcó su número.

…

Trunks se acomodó en la cama revuelta, un sonido, alguna maldita cosa estaba perturbándolo. Incesante el ruidito no para de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y no… no era solo en su cabeza.

-Hey- dijo dando un manotón hacia un lado- Towa apaga tu teléfono.

La mujer le dio la espalda soltando un bufido.

-No es el mío- respondió media dormida aun.

Trunks se puso de pie, desnudo como estaba, ajeno al significado de la palabra pudor, y buscó sus ropas en el suelo. Encontró el saco y metió la mano en el bolsillo con rapidez o terminaría por volverse loco con ese exasperante ruidito taladrándole el cerebro. Miró el móvil con curiosidad y lo recordó. Marron…

-¿Bueno?

-Hola- el saludo cortante de la rubia logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

Miró a Towa desnuda sobre la cama y decidió cambiar de sitio, caminó hasta el vestidor enorme que daba al baño y se dedicó a dar vueltas por el pasillo, pasando la mano por el borde de sus trajes y chaquetas colgadas a cada lado.

-Lo siento preciosa- la ironía rebalsando su voz- Pero otra tomó la invitación para venir a mi apartamento.

-Bien por ella- cortante otra vez. Trunks tuvo que obligarse a no reír- Necesito otra cosa Trunks.

-Tu teléfono- adivinó aun intentando no reír.

-A demás de eso- Marron cada vez sonaba más impaciente.

-¡Ya se! Quieres mi camisa para llevarla a la tintorería- no pudo evitar picarle para enfadarla.

-No- su broma no le hizo gracia- En realidad necesito entender más sobre música…

Notó aquel tono de autosuficiencia en la voz de Marron, seguramente sonreía al otro lado de la línea. No pudo evitar pensar, esclavo de su vanidad, que nuevamente inventaba una excusa para hablar con él.

-Bien- respondió- Toma nota- hizo una pausa e imaginó con todo detalle a la rubia cogiendo un lápiz y papel, vio su cabello dorado atado, imagino su postura; de piernas cruzadas en el sofá sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja para poder escribir. ¿Tendría puesto aun el vestido? Esperaba que no, de hecho prefería imaginarla en ropa interior.

Marron carraspeó. Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo fantaseando con tonterías, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Wi-ki-pe-dia...- dijo.

Oyó una suave risita demasiado familiar como para pasarle desapercibida. Bra. Por encima de eso, segundos después se oyó la sarcástica aunque inevitablemente dulce risa de Marron.

-Hablo enserio Trunks- estaba cabreada. Aun así su nombre se oyó exquisitamente bien en su voz. Se miró el cuerpo desnudo solo para comprobar que a su entrepierna le había gustado tanto como a su cerebro el oír su nombre dicho de tan irreverente manera por una voz tan contradictoriamente suave.

-Claro…- murmuró él- Marron… si quieres conmigo por qué no vienes a mi apartamento y ya- el jueguito lo estaba cansando, no entendía a Marron. Si él quería algo o a alguien simplemente iba a por ello. No inventaba excusas, no se iba con rodeos, era directo, seguro, confiado, avasalladoramente decidido.

Donde ponía el ojo… ponía la bala. Aunque Goten se empeñara en decir que donde ponía el ojo, no era precisamente la bala lo que ponía. Tal vez tenía razón. Fuera como fuese Marron se lo estaba poniendo innecesariamente complicado. Y eso lo frustraba y prendía a la vez.

No hubo respuesta, nuevamente distinguió la risa de su hermana.

-Estas mal- un corto silencio le siguió a esa ofendida afirmación- Lo que yo necesito es que me expliques sobre música.

La voz de la mujer en el teléfono se tornó suave, casi aterciopelada pero Trunks prácticamente podía paladear las ganas que tenía de mandarlo al carajo. Casi pudo oírle diciendo "El ego te afectó el cerebro".

Tal vez… se dijo a sí mismo, realmente quería aprender sobre música, tanto como para llegar a soportar de buena forma sus constantes insinuaciones. Aunque eso no quitaba que obviamente tenía ganas de que se la llevara a la cama. Claro está.

-Bien Marron Jinzo… nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en el café principal del distrito sur- hizo una pausa para oír su afirmativa- Para devolverte tú móvil y…- le oyó gruñir ante la insinuación- Hablar de música.

-Gracias- oyó. Al príncipe le pareció que era primera vez que oía un agradecimiento tan embriagadoramente sensual.

-Buenas noches a ambas- dijo serio para dejar claro que no podían tomarle por tonto. Bra estaba ahí y él lo sabía.

Sonrió divertido, dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se lanzó sobre Towa en la cama. Un beso en el cuello y se dejó caer a su lado.

-El chofer está esperándote abajo- directo al grano, no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por no sonar desinteresado. La muchacha se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido, la sabana resbaló de su cuerpo, completamente apropósito, dejando sus enormes senos al deleite de Trunks.

-Pero…- un puchero mal actuado. El príncipe se preguntó mentalmente porqué compartía la cama con alguien así. Sus penetrantes ojos celestes se pegaron con demasiada precisión y muy poca vergüenza a cada curva del cuerpo de la muchacha… "Esta buena" se dijo. Razón más que suficiente.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto- se incorporó y la besó intensamente en los labios, así lograba que todas olvidaran las razones de su enfado.

Minutos después indignada aunque en silencio Towa se largó.

Cuando el despertador sonó ya era medio día. Pantalón de tela, camisa sin corbata desabotonada en la cima fueron los escogidos del día, como siempre todo oscuro, un poco de loción en el cuello, el pelo lila le otorgaba todo el color necesario. Y más.

Pasaron diez minutos desde las tres hasta que Marron apareció, un poco agitada seguramente por correr. Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida como de que Bra había vestido a la rubia para la ocasión, el estilo impecable en gusto y combinaciones de su hermana era inconfundible. Hizo una nota mental…debía agradecer a Bra cuando tuviese la ocasión; Marron estaba preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido entallado hasta la cintura y plisado hasta casi las rodillas. Negro opaco con detalles en rosa pastel y triángulos sobre el pecho y las caderas. El cabello rubio caía ondulado sobre uno de sus hombros y parte de la espalda, pero su rostro permanecía despejado gracias a dos pequeños mechones que se juntaban tras la nuca.

Cuando se sentó frente a él pudo notar que además de un leve, casi imperceptible delineado de ojos y el labial pálido, su rostro estaba libre de cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Marron era linda, así de nacimiento.

Buscó con esmero, casi con desesperación algún rastro de la niñita con la que jugaba en la infancia, la de las trencitas y chapes rosa. Esa que lloraba cada vez que él le picaba, cuando se reía de ella, cada vez que discutían. Pero solo logró perderse en la perfección de las clavículas desnudas de Marron, en la elegancia de su postura, en sensualidad innata, heredada de dieciocho, que había en cada uno de sus gestos.

-Bien…- murmuró la rubia luego de saludarle y recuperar su móvil. Sacó un pequeñísimo cuadernillo de notas y apuntó con el lápiz lista para escribir- ¿Por qué te gusta la música?

Se tomó un momento para pensar. Los labios fruncidos igual que el ceño, las manos cerradas entorno a la taza y la cucharita. Se iluminó.

-Eso te lo puedo explicar con los discos- dijo entre serio y sonriente- Si vamos a mi apartamento….

-No- la respuesta de Marron, aunque obvia le provocó gracia- Enserio necesito entender esto Trunks.

Observó el entrecejo fruncido de la rubia y suspiró… quería pero no podía creerle. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si todo le parecía tan ridículamente inverosímil?

-Claro- dijo- Quieres aprender sobre una interprete desahuciada…-Marron asintió llena de convicción- Y lo piensas conseguir hablando con el presidente de una corporación de tecnología y automóviles.

Sonrisa final, sarcasmo más que captado. El rostro angelical de la rubia se endureció hasta parecer de granito puro.

-¿Sabes?- toda la dulzura que había mantenido con esfuerzo hasta el momento se esfumó- Tienes razón… mejor lo busco en Wikipedia.

Se puso de pie, sonrisa en los labios, el ceño relajado y salió del local sin mediar ni media palabra con él. Trunks se carcajeó unos segundos, no movió ni un dedo seguro de que ella volvería de inmediato. Pero nada pasó. Observó con detenimiento las decoraciones del café mientras esperaba, las paredes estilo colonial, con tonos claros clásicos. Los muebles de madera todos, con tallados románticos en los bordes enmarcando, en el caso de las sillas y sillones, los cojines forrados en terciopelo blanco. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? ¿Ninguno? Tal vez cinco o más.

-Mierda- gruñó, un golpe a la mesa que se remeció bajo su mano y se puso de pie.

Quizás se había pasado… tal vez Marron decía la verdad, él era irresistible, probablemente la rubia estuviese deseando comérselo con papas al almuerzo igual que la mitad del mundo, pero estaba ahí por otra razón… quería aprender sobre música, como le había dicho a cada cinco minutos y él se había empeñado en ignorar.

Corrió a la salida esperando que aun estuviese allí. Llegó cubriéndose los ojos de la luz, con el corazón un poco más acelerado de lo que le gustaría admitir, la figura de una mujer de vestido negro y cabello dorado cayéndole hasta media espalda le tranquilizó. Le vio inclinarse hacia el portero, no muy segura de lo que hacía e indicar una dirección. Le miró las piernas con la lívido ardiendo a fuego lento en sus venas… Marron iba a terminar en su cama, sin importar cuánto se resistiera, iba a terminar loca por él, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo… por primera vez en su vida no tenía ningún plan. Estaba hecho de inseguridad y deseo, prendido como hace mucho no se sentía.

-Eso no puedo explicártelo- dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para asegurarse de ser oído por ella.

La rubia se enderezó y volteó despacio, lo primero que notó fue la suave y agradable sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Parecía feliz de verle, claro que lo estaba… eso le devolvió la seguridad que tan solo hace algunos segundos creía perdida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por qué me gusta la música…- llegó hasta ella caminando despacio. Hombro contra hombro, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la calle.

Marron arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te enseñaré- sentenció aparentando cansancio como diciendo "tu ganas"- Pero ambos sabemos dónde va a acabar esto.

La miró… ella reía. Era una risa sincera, relajada, bonita. No había sarcasmo en ella, ni el más mínimo ápice de falsedad. Trunks no pudo evitar sonreírle devuelta, triunfador, altivo, seductor.

-Ni en tus sueños príncipe.

Silencio. Trunks vio como Marron se mordía el labio probablemente arrepentida por como lo había llamado. "Príncipe" tal y como cuando eran unos niños y jugaban a pillarse con Goten en el jardín, cuando Bra y Pan apenas eran unas bebés.

-Hace años que no me llamabas así- dijo con un pie en el pasado y el otro en el presente.

Marron sonrió con las mejillas, por primera vez, coloradas de vergüenza y no de rabia. Un pequeño brillito adornaba sus ojos celestes cuando volteó hacia él, Trunks supo con certeza que ambos daban un agradable paseo por el pasado.

-Bueno… hace tiempo dejamos de jugar a las pilladas en el jardín- Trunks rió, sincero, vacío de burla, por primera vez- Hace años dejaste de tirar de mis trenzas para hacerme enfadar.

Le miró con la suspicacia brillando en las pupilas negras casi dilatadas por la expectación, rodeadas el intenso celeste… casi calipso de su iris.

-Yo jamás te he molestado Marron- sonó ofendido aunque la sonrisa en el rostro le quitaba toda credibilidad- Tú te enfadas con demasiada facilidad.

-Si claro- no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro, Trunks dio un paso al frente, ella no se movió.

-Te reprimes demasiado… deberías aceptar lo que deseas y tomarlo- no era necesario explicar ni decir nada, el ceño fruncido de Marron le indicó su completo entendimiento.

-Ya claro… y lo que deseo según tu es que me lleves a la cama- se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas encendidas, nuevamente de rabia.

-Yo no dije eso… creía que hablábamos sobre música- sonrisa inocente, mirada altiva.

Marron bufó y soltó una risa falsa.

-Dame solo unos días Trunks- no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que volvía a ser Trunks y no "príncipe" Un desconocido sentimiento le oprimió el pecho ¿añoranza? Fue incapaz de reconocer lo que le ocurría.

-Tengo que trabajar Marron… la corporación no se mantiene sola- por primera vez desde que Marron había re aparecido en su vida, volvía a ser el Trunks responsable… el presidente de la corporación más importante del mundo. El que tenía todo peso sobre sus hombros, estresado, cabreado, harto de la rutina.

-Serían días repartidos- sentenció sonriendo abiertamente para él, como un bálsamo que llegó para disolver el nudo de preocupaciones que sin previo aviso le estaba destrozando la espalda.

Pudo volver a ser el otro. El arrogante, seductor, irresistible, ese del que hablaban las revistas.

-¿Y si terminamos en la cama qué? ¿Me pagas el jeep que arruinaste?- no pudo evitar molestarla, sonrisa seductora incluida.

Marron rodó los ojos aunque sonreía en todo momento. Estaban cerca, probablemente demasiado, el perfume de la rubia, dulce como solo ella podía llegar a oler, entraba por las fosas nasales de Trunks y se colaba directamente en su sentido común, haciéndole olvidar a ratos donde estaba y con quien.

-Hasta te llevaría la camisa a la tintorería si eso tuviera la remota posibilidad de llegar a pasar.

Manos estrechándose, aceptando el reto que se hicieron el uno al otro, unidas más tiempo del necesario, detenidas las miradas, celeste contra celeste, olvidado todo el contexto, el portero junto a ellos, la gente en la calle… hasta el bullicio de los autos.

-Hecho.

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

No saben lo feliz que me siento cuando por fin logro actualizar, ¡felicidad infinita! lo digo enserio. Me divierto tanto escribiendo esta adaptación que termino por entuasiasmarme demasiado. Trunks me mata... lo amo no lo puedo evitar, me nace amarlo a él y su hermosisisisismo padre. HERMOSOS.

El poema de Pablo Neruda llamado Mujer lejana me pareció perfecto... A trunks que atrae Marron aunque no lo acepte ni para si mismo... y a Marron le pasa exactamente lo mismo, ambos quieres cazar al otro pero vamos a ver quien termina cazado jaja No creen que el poema describe perfectemente a Marron... es como si hablase de ella. Simpre me a gustado este poema y hoy me hizo mucho sentido, si quieren leerlo pueden encontrarlo en el libro "Para nacer he nacido" de Pablo Neruda.

Goten no ha participado mucho en este cap... almenos no presencialmente pero ya volverá, Pronto estará metiendo las patas como siempre y alegrando aun más el fic. Sin él y sin Bra no sé qué haría.

Hoy a salido el sol en mi país y mi universidad ha suspendido las clases por actividades extra asique la vida no me podría parecer más hermosa... Quiero darles infinitas gracias por los fav, follow y comentarios, enserio me encantan y motivan muchisimo. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos ¡Son lo máximo!

Atma :)

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	4. Conocimiento

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Sabes todo sobre mí,**

 **puedes destruirme cuando quieras.**

 **NN.**

* * *

 **A la Marron**

* * *

-Conocimiento-

* * *

 **IV**

-¡Ya me voy! – gritó tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que Bra le habría escuchado aunque estuviese a cien cuadras de ella.

-¡Suerte con mi hermanito!- le gritó devuelta la heredera de la corporación capsula, más fuerte si aún era posible, y con Bra… siempre era posible.

Riendo cerró la puerta y bajó por las escaleras a toda velocidad, se arregló el vestido violeta y suspiró. _Paciencia,_ se dijo, _solo unos días más de soportar al rey de la arrogancia y ya._ Sonrió al salir del edificio y ver el deportivo esperándole afuera. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, ella tendría su protagónico en tv.

-Preciosa como siempre- fue lo primero que oyó al acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto – Bra pierde su tiempo estudiando contabilidad, ella está hecha para la moda…

Marron se cruzó el cinturón y le dedicó una mirada asombrada a Trunks ¿Él interesado en el futuro de Bra? y aún más asombroso le pareció el hecho de que adivinara que Bra elegía su ropa prácticamente cada día de su vida, sobre todo desde que salía con él. Aunque debía admitir que tenía razón, Bra era buena, muy buena en todo lo que hacía pero la moda… era un don con el que había nacido.

-¿Cómo sabes que Bra me vistió?

Trunks se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-La combinación de colores, el violeta con el negro, el dorado de los accesorios, es Bra… tiene un gusto tan exquisito que lo reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo, además en mi hermana ¿Tiene sentido no?

-Eso creo…- respondió aun sumida en sus vagas reflexiones, miró a Trunks y se preguntó quién lo vestiría a él. Cada día se veía más guapo, el negro impecable que lucía permanentemente le sentaba exquisitamente bien. Pasó lo ojos por la camisa lisa que llevaba y de la nada se imaginó quitándosela para averiguar que tanto de cierto había en las imágenes seguramente sobre valoradas de ese torso bajo la camisa que inundaban su mente en aquel momento.

Trunks le sonrió aparentemente adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó más por cambiar de tema que verdadero interés, empeñada en evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de rosa en ese momento.

El príncipe puso el auto en marcha y pareció ignorar la pregunta con total facilidad, tal vez no la había escuchado aunque le parecía realmente muy improbable por el mero hecho de estar metidos en un auto sin música y ella estaba segura de haber hablado suficientemente fuerte.

-Sabes…- la voz de Trunks nuevamente la arrancó de su meditación- Todo esto me parece de lo más extraño.

Marron frunció el ceño.

-Creí que ya habíamos superado ese tema Trunks- hizo una pausa para guardar nuevamente la libreta que acababa de sacar de su bolso- Si quieres podemos dejarlo, no importa.

-No.

La respuesta tajante le dio una leve sensación de alivio a Marron, no sabía por qué pero de pronto saberse rechazada por su viejo amigo de la infancia le dolía demasiado, a decir verdad, más de lo que debería.

-Tienes razón- insistió Trunks- Tema superado.

Marron guardó silencio y pegó la mirada al paisaje a través de la ventana de su lado, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa que, traviesa y juguetona que posaba en sus labios.

-La música es… un lenguaje totalmente distinto- Marron dió un respingo en su asiento al oírle hablar luego de varios minutos de silencio, sacó la libreta y una pluma y prestó atención- Quiero decir, es algo que entra por tu oídos pero viaja directo al corazón, lo perciben los sentidos pero afecta directamente las emociones.

Marron asintió, con los ojos anclados a la sonrisa de Trunks, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer otra cosa que escucharlo y admirar el brillo que aparecía en su rostro al hablar de la música, así tan abiertamente, sin preocuparse por ser el engreído millonario heredero de la corporación cápsula.

-Y no hablo solo de la música clásica, hablo de aquellas melodías que nos acompañan en los días lluviosos, esas que nos dan ánimos para movernos y correr por ejemplo- le guiñó un ojo a Marron y ella entendió que se refería al día en que ella arruinó el jeep con el cable de sus audífonos- O aquellas canciones que de alguna forma maravillosamente cruel son capaces de destruirnos por completo.

Marron pestañeó sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía ¿Quién era ese hombre y que había hecho con Trunks?

-¿Te ha pasado?- demoró un segundo en asentir y se sintió terriblemente estúpida cuando Trunks echo un rápido vistazo sobre su libreta… perdida así en el ejercicio de admirarle como estaba, no había anotado absolutamente nada.

Rápidamente garabateó algunas frases sin mucho sentido en la hoja y Trunks rió por lo bajo al notar su pequeño lapsus de histeria.

-Es algo así- dijo y Marron le vio pulsar la pantalla táctil del panel, de inmediato sus oídos se inundaron de una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

La batería, tranquila y avasalladora a la vez condujo el ritmo de su corazón. Vio a Trunks achinar los ojos y seguir la melodía con la cabeza, marcar el tiempo con los dedos sobre el volante. La guitarra y la voz del cantante le produjeron la ya tan acostumbrada nostalgia que le acometía al oír aquella canción en particular.

-¿La conoces?- Trunks le miró de reojo.

-Claro… como no conocerla- se defendió- In my place…

Dejó la frase en el aire incapaz de seguir acribillando la canción con su voz, con su intrascendental conversación.

-No es la letra lo que me destruye…- susurró el príncipe evidentemente acongojado por interrumpir la canción- Es la decadencia de la voz, es la delicadeza con que suena la guitarra…

-Entiendo- murmuró devuelta. Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Trunks fruncir levemente el ceño, le imitó preocupada, algo le atormentaba. Se reprendió a si misma por involucrarse más allá de lo debido.

Cerró los ojos para recordarse a sí misma que hacía ahí y enumeró mentalmente una lista con sus prioridades; El contrato, su futuro, Mai, romperle al corazón a Trunks. De pronto de oía muchísimo más horrible de lo que debería ser…

La semana siguiente se la pasaron así, él iba por ella al apartamento luego del trabajo y ella se entregaba totalmente a sus juegos musicales. Una tienda de música llena de elegantes pianos de cola negros y blancos, donde Trunks se animó a enseñarle a tocar algunos acordes básicos, donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro, donde Marron olvido por unos instantes quien era y que hacía allí, perdida en el placer de aprender y disfrutar haciéndolo. Una tarde lluviosa pasada en una antigua galería de música y arte donde Trunks fue recibido por el dueño como viejo y mejor amigo, donde Marron descubrió maravillada el lado más comprometido y amable de su compañero y guía en el viaje de la música. Un disco de Rachmaninoff oído al son de los latidos de sus corazones encontrados en un baile tan lento y sensual que la música, la tienda, la misión, Mai, el papel, todo parecía consumirse a fuego lento a su alrededor. Unos cuantos cafés compartidos a la luz de sus divertidas conversaciones sobre cosas irrelevantes, en la calle, en un acogedor local, en el auto, en sus sueños por las noches cuando se dormía ansiosa por verle la cara otra vez.

* * *

-¿Y tú?- su voz se oyó fuera de sitio luego de haber oído una encantadora melodía en un disco de música clásica por tantos minutos en silencio. Cualquier cosa parecía fuera de sitio luego de oír algo así.Carraspeó y fijó la vista en la inocente imagen que proyectaba Marron sentada sobre sus piernas en el sillón de su oficina, cualquier cosa excepto ella. Suspiró viendo como le devolvía la mirada sin terminar de entender a qué se refería con esa pregunta tan… incompleta.

-¿Qué es lo que te apasiona?... No me digas que te gusta estar pasando de casting en casting, llenos de empresarios idiotas que solo buscan un lindo par de tetas y un culo enorme para promocionar sus productos- rió y se señaló disimuladamente para hacer reír también a la rubia.

Ella negó con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa en el rostro. El negro de su playera resaltaba el blanco casi perfecto, perfecto en definitiva, de su piel, otorgándole un aire angelical y rebelde a la vez. Quizás era obra de los risos dorados que esta vez caían sueltos y maravillosamente desordenados a cada lado de su rostro, posándose en sus hombros y terminando en pequeños resortitos casi a la altura de su ombligo. Pero esa tarde… la última de su pequeño juego de la música, Marron se veía especialmente hermosa.

-Lo odio- afirmó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- Sobre todo a esos tipos- le lanzó una mirada de falso reproche que el captó al instante.

Fingió sentir un inmenso dolor en el corazón, se acomodó sobre los mullidos cojines de su sillón gris y se dejó encandilar por el brillo celeste que emitían los ojos de Marron al hablar.

-Pero cuando las cosas salen bien… cuando me dan un papel, todo cambia- hizo una pausa y sonrió como recordando algo- Es como si todo lo que es de cartón, se volviese firme como la roca… y ya no hay público, ni guion, ni director…

Trunks contuvo un suspiro al oírle hablar así. Marron era preciosa... linda e inteligente pero por más que buscaba y rebuscaba en sus recuerdos y los adjetivos con los que solía calificarla comúnmente no pudo encontrar ninguno capaz de llegarle ni a los talones a esa mujer increíblemente apasionada que tenía en frente.

-Y puedo dejar de ser yo…- sonrió y cambió de posición volteándose hasta quedar completamente de frente a él- Ya no hay más Marron, insegura, tierna, vergonzosa, puedo ser valiente, graciosa, divertida- continuó con una sonrisa y la vista fija en algo tras él.

El asintió maravillado y asombrado a la vez, le sorprendía oír y ver lo poco que Marron se conocía a sí misma, pues ella ya era todo eso… y muchísimo más. Bra se lo había dicho una infinidad de veces, pero ahora podía notarlo él mismo.

-Puedo ser libre- volvió a pegar los ojos en ella, de donde nunca debió haberlos sacado y le sonrió- Es diferente verlo… que hacerlo suceder.

Trunks se enderezó en su sitio y sonrió triunfante… "Hacerlo suceder"… repitió para sí mismo. Marron le miró arqueando una ceja y él le tendió una mano decidido.

-Vamos- le dijo- Quiero mostrarte algo.

El corto viaje en auto estuvo plagado de risas, el silencio quedó relegado a momentos de reflexión personal de no más de dos segundos y la incomodidad y duda que sentía emanar de Marron no volvieron a presentarte otra vez. De pronto se halló a si mismo perdido entre las sonrisas y las muecas de Marron, en el profundo celeste de sus ojos, en las formas extrañas que tomaba su cabello cuando se movía. Y no pudo ponerle un nombre a ese calor que le nacía en el estómago, no fue capaz de detener sus ganas de comerse el mundo junto a ella, de mostrarle todo lo que él era, de dejarle ver más allá de su papel de director de la empresa más importante del mundo. No pudo hacer nada contra sus ganas de ser Trunks, el Trunks de la infancia y ya. Sin pretensiones, sin expectativas que llenar.

-Esta es una escuela de música, o más bien lo será- Marrón le miró con los ojos bien abiertos invitándole a continuar, a Trunks le dio la impresión de estárselo comiendo todo con la mirada, de esta absorbiendo cada milímetro de aquel edificio en construcción en el cual se estaban adentrando- Con los fondos de la corporación he decidido construir una cadena de escuelas a lo largo de… bueno de todo el mundo- sintió una pizca de vergüenza, la corporación era tan ridículamente grande y su familia tenía una cantidad tan exorbitante de dinero que a veces le producía culpa hablar de ello.

-Es maravilloso- le animó la rubia adelantándose unos pasos, paseando la vista en el techo.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mí- se burló con tono orgulloso, empeñado en esconder su pequeño desliz tras una máscara un poco engreída.

Marron le sonrió con saña.

-Ya lo creo- murmuró.

Trunks detuvo su seguro andar un momento, sorprendido por la insinuación sexual que le pareció percibir en sus palabras, pero no, se dijo luego de ver como Marron se paseaba convertida en una niña curiosa de un lado a otro conversando con los obreros y saludando a todo el que se le cruzaba por ahí, era su imaginación.

-Sígueme- le dijo luego de soltarle la inevitable charla de sus valores y creencias que mantenía más ocultas.

Fue extraño, hablar de sus obras, de sus convicciones más profundas con alguien más que su familia, permitirle a alguien escudriñar en la profundidad de sus sentidos que no fuese un familiar ni Goten, le aterró. Temía quedar tan desprovisto de su coraza que Marron lo rechazara, temía mostrarse tan indefenso que ella se espantase ante tal dualidad. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Entraron juntos y atravesaron la puertecilla que daba al escenario dentro del enorme salón para conciertos a un lado del auditorio. Marron se detuvo impresionada al fijar la vista en las interminables filas de asientos para el público tapizadas de terciopelo rojo. Él mismo se dedicó incontables segundos a pasear sus ojos por las blancas murallas con elegantes tallados barrocos en las esquinas, en la terraza de invitados de honor, en el borde de los pilares que enmarcaban el propio escenario. Oyó un pequeño suspiro salir de los labios de Marron y volteó a verla en silencio.

-¿Te gusta?

-Esto es increíble Trunks- hizo una pausa para encogerse de hombros y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él- Esto es mejor que hacerlo suceder- dijo señalando con los brazos el lugar, todo- ¿Lo sabes verdad?

La forma en que habló, sin que la bonita sonrisa abandonase sus labios en ningún momento le embargó, se sintió seguro, capaz de saltar del acantilado más grande tras el tibio brillo de aquellos ojos celestes. Ella ya lo sabía todo, ahora podría aceptarlo… o destruirlo con total facilidad.

-Este soy yo Marron- dijo acercándose a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros gastados que llevaba ese día- Ya te lo he enseñado todo… bueno- dijo después de pensárselo mejor y dibujando media sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba a Marron por la cintura- Me falta enseñarte mi apartamento.

Inclinó el rostro hacia ella, motivado por la forma en que los ojos de la rubia se pegaron a su boca, perdido en la sonrisa que le devolvía con tanta seguridad, como si de pronto no hubiesen pasado años sin cruzar más de dos palabras, como si estuviesen de nuevo en el patio de la corporación jugando a pillarse entre los árboles y las plantas de su abuela.

Pero marrón dio un paso atrás y soltó una suave risita.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto incapaz de dejar de reír aunque se sentía profundamente frustrado.

-No- le respondió ella en un tono que se le antojó terriblemente sensual. Y luego salió caminando a paso tranquilo del edificio.

* * *

-Eres una tonta- se burló Goten.

Marrón le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche desde el otro lado de la mesa. Bra apareció por el pasillo, arrastró con estruendo una silla y sentó a un lado de Goten, frente a ella… eso tenía pinta de dar para rato.

-¿Te llevo a la escuela de música?- su voz se oyó queda entre las mordidas que le daba a una jugosa manzana verde que había alcanzado de mesón de la cocina.

Ella asintió.

-Te gusta…- insistió Goten cruzándose de brazos con gesto testarudo. Marron sintió ganas de lanzarle algo por la cabeza.

-A Trunks le gusta ella- añadió la princesa dando un codazo a Goten. Ambos rieron a la vez.

Marron soltó una falsada carcajada.

-Claro- dijo, ignorando con maestría el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago luego de oír a Bra- Yo interesada en el arrogante, engreído, idiota de tu hermano- ambos amigos le miraron ceñudos- Ni de broma.

Bra dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír y Goten contestó en un tono que solo alcanzó a identificar como molesto. Pero no entendió nada. Repentinamente le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Y resulta- escupió con rabia y pena mezcladas- Que el muy idiota si tiene sentimientos, y es bueno, y considerado… y guapo- añadió, cerró los puños con fuerza cuando la imagen de Mai llegó a su mente- Y yo solo puedo aspirar a romperle el corazón… o renunciar a mi sueño.

-Es una mierda- dijo Bra con voz decidida mientras se ponía de pie y la agarraba por los hombros. Le limpió las lágrimas y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Goten que se acercara- ¡Que Mai se vaya a la mierda!

-¡A la mierda!- repitió Goten con tono divertido alzando un puño al aire.

La sinceridad en las rabiosas palabras de sus amigos le hizo reír. Un ridículo tono comenzó a sonar desde el pantalón de Goten. Se puso de pie y contestó.

-!Towa! querida...si- les hizo señas para que continuasen sin él- Tendremos que hacer otro casting, si, uno más personal esta vez.

Bra puso lo ojos en blanco y luego sacó la lengua iba a hablar cuando el celular de Marron vibró reclamando su atención sobre la mesa. La princesa se encogió de hombros y le dio una nueva mordida a lo que le quedaba de manzana.

-¿Si?- la reina de roma.

Bra frunció el ceño y con gestos le indicó que la mandase a la mierda. Literal.

-¡Mi actriz favorita!- exclamo la fría voz de Mai al otro lado de la línea- Querida el papel es tuyo, los directores te adoran, está todo listo- le oyó carraspear, incapaz de hacer o decir absolutamente nada- Y dime Marron ¿cómo va mi encargo? Perfecto ¿No es verdad?

Marron hinchó el pecho reconociendo la oportunidad, y habló con los ojos fijos en la imagen de Bra que azotaba una y otra vez el puño contra la palma de su otra mano de forma violenta.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte- dijo- Esta resultado mucho más complicado de lo que creí- mintió. Aunque en cierta medida era cierto, era complicado enamorarse de la persona a la que le debes romper el corazón. ¡Al diablo! Todo era complicado.

-Por supuesto que es complicado, yo estuve con él por tres meses y no logré absolutamente nada- chilló Mai por el teléfono- Pero para eso están las expertas como tú, suerte.

Marron abrió la boca para contradecirle pero le detuvo el pitido del fin de la llamada. Bra se quedó congelada con una mano en su cuello simulando cortárselo.

-¿Y?

-Me cortó.

Vio como los colores subían a la cara de Bra y se preparó.

-Esa maldita perra…- gritó, Goten que había aparecido por el pasillo se tapó los oídos y desapareció rumbo a quien sabe dónde mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, oyendo con los ojos cerrados la sarta de insultos que Bra recitaba a todo pulmón contra Mai, contra la vida y contra todo lo que le pasase por la mente en ese momento.

Cuando se calmó, la abrazó con fuerza. Asfixiante fuerza, pero le reconfortó tenerla allí, como siempre. Si tan solo Pan estuviese con ellas…

-¿Qué harás?- los ojos compresivos de Bra le escudriñaron en silencio, tan parecido a los de él, tan horriblemente llenos de confianza y bondad.

-No tengo ni puta idea.

Bra rió al oírle hablar así, como ella. Marrón continuó con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su amiga. Nuevamente sintiéndose la menor de las dos.

-Si vas a seguir con esto… tienes que ir a su apartamento- Marron se enderezó y le miró con desconfianza- Sé que no te lo vas a tirar cariño, pero de todos modos debes ir.

Asintió. La princesa tenía razón, no le quedaba más remedio que ir y enfrentar la situación con toda la entereza posible, debía romperle el corazón a Trunks aunque en el proceso terminase rompiendo el suyo propio también.

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

¿Cuantos siglos han pasado? Lo sé. soy la peor! merezco todo el odio que tengan jaja. Pero aquí esta! no saben lo mucho que siento haberles echo esperar tanto... me sentía terriblemente mal :( tanto que decidí mandar todo a la mierda y sentarme a escribir... y esto salió! creo... por la forma en que esto avanza que no serán muchos capitulos y supongo que eso es bueno y malo para ustedes, seguramente dirán que mal ( y yo tambien lo creo porque amo escribir esta historia) pero tambien deben decir que bien ya pronto dejaremos de esperar q esta mujer se digne a escribir... la agonía no durará tanto. jaja enserio lo siento...

Amo a Marron... Amo Amo adoro a Trunks... he comenzado a introducir estos pequeños tramos donde se ve todo desde su perspectiva. Sentí que era necesario porque aunque Marron es la protagonista indiscutida, Trunks tambien atraviesa momentos complicados y de cambio durante la trama. Es un dulce exquisito, me lo como feliz jajaja. Y bra... como no hablar de ella, es... todo sin ella yo no sería nada, y la historia no sería nada. Junto a Goten hacen una pareja explosiva, en el proximo cap veremos a Goten interactuar más... mucho más y espero que Pan se aparesca por ahí. Hoy no lo pude convencer u.u

Que creen?... me parece ami que cuando alguien sabe todo sobre ti, cuando porfin uno se abre y deja al otro verte tal y como eres, es cuando más fuertes y indefensos estamos a la vez. Y eso fue lo que sintió Trunks, acostumbrado a ser odioso y arrogante cuando esta cerca de Marron y a los ojos del mundo, es muy lógico que se sienta renuente a mostrarse tal y como es... pero con Marron no lo pudo evitar.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora si les prometo no tardar con el otro cap, enserio, aunque les cueste trabajo creerme. Si tienen consejos para esta humilde servidora que no consigue organizarce no duden en decirlos. A demas y más importante aun, cuantenme que les parece el cap, ¿Le falto algo? ¿Sobró algo? les gusta como va quedando? creen que Trunks esta para comérselo con papas? Yo si! jaja

Les mando cariños, besitos y toda mi gratitud! son lo máximo! amor y locura para ustedes!

Atma :)

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	5. Desnudo

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **"Un día llegará el día,**

 **El día de abrazarte,**

 **De desnudarte**

 **Por fin de tanta ropa**

 **Y tanta espera"**

Cortázar.

* * *

 **A la Marron**

* * *

-Desnudo-

* * *

 **V**

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de madera del apartamento de Trunks y suspiró. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro contemplando en silencioso deleite la exquisita arquitectura moderna del edificio. Pero no estaba ahí para hacer crítica arquitectónica, estaba ahí por otra razón, una horrible y malvada razón… su estúpido trabajo. ¿Cuántas veces lo maldijo de camino ahí? Unas mil, tal vez más, pero no tenía opción. Entraría ahí, lo engancharía un poco más y luego daría el golpe final… no tenía idea de cómo, pero lo haría.

Suspiró una última vez y sintiendo un golpe de valentía tocó el timbre. De inmediato se arrepintió. Jadeó nerviosa y se alisó el vestido caqui que Bra había insistido en ponerle, se ajustó el cinturón negro y aseguró el sutil broche dorado que llevaba en medio.

-Bien- se dijo- Tranquila- buscó en su cartera y se retocó el suave labial de tono natural que llevaba. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza de lado a lado para relajar los músculos del cuello, del cuerpo… ¿Existía algún ejercicio para relajar el alma?

Eso no tenía por qué ser tan difícil, solamente debía pensarlo como una escena, _¡Eso era!_ Debía actuar como bien sabía hacerlo ¿No por nada era actriz verdad? Para empezar por eso estaba ahí. Perfecto, cerró los ojos y se convenció de que todo era actuación, si eso era. Dejó salir el aire por entre sus labios produciéndole cosquillas por la vibración, gesticuló vocales como hacía para prepararse antes de salir a escena en el teatro y segura de que estaba lista levantó la mano para llamar, esta vez, directamente sobre la puerta.

-Me voy- dijo cuándo quedó con la mano a medio camino presa de la angustia y el nerviosismo ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba que se cagaba encima de miedo. Regresaría otro día.

Dio un paso hacia el elevador.

-¿Vienes, le haces caras a mi puerta y luego te vas?- la voz de Trunks la dejó de una pieza, paralizada de espaldas a él. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo mentalmente. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que al parecer Trunks había visto por el mirador de la puerta la sarta de estupideces que había hecho afuera… solo podía pensar en que ya no tenía escapatoria.

-No- dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa al voltearse y enfrentarlo- Hola.

La sonrisa burlona de Trunks logró distraerla un poco de su nerviosismo ¿Enserio alguien podía ser así de engreído? Se reprendió mentalmente, él solo fingía, esos días creía haber conocido al verdadero Trunks, al amable, el humilde bajo la máscara de frivolidad del millonario. Lo miró bien y notó que llevaba una playera gris lisa de cuello en v que lo hacía ver horrorosamente bello. Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse. Le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa sincera y tranquila. Pasó por su lado tras ser invitada a pasar con un gesto silencioso, con la férrea intención de ser y sentirse la mujer más fría y distante del planeta tierra. Entonces sintió los labios del príncipe pegarse con majestuosa suavidad a su mejilla. Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a irse al carajo.

Caminó sobre sus tacones hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala principal, maravillada nuevamente por la finísima decoración, era simple, minimalista… _menos es más_ pensó, y decidió que jamás había visto un lugar que plasmara de mejor manera aquel dicho. Los sillones con bordes rectos, en colores negros y crudos, acompañados de muebles en madera, roble talvez, oscura con libros y adornos sobrios y modernos capturaron toda su atención.

-Bonito- dijo cuando sintió la presencia de Trunks en su espalda- Es enorme.

-¿Y eso es malo?- la pregunta, el tono burlón, ciertamente no ameritaba una respuesta de su parte. Él creía y dejaba claro que no lo era, para él la pomposidad, más bien, el tamaño descomunal de su apartamento no conllevaba ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Marron se limitó a encogerse de hombros con tranquilidad. No estaba dispuesta a iniciar una discusión, _mientras menos interacción mejor_ se dijo, ese sería su mantra por lo que se prolongara su estancia allí. Volteó el rostro y le sonrió a Trunks por sobre su hombro, pero rápidamente una enorme estantería de roble grueso reclamó su atención. No era la forma, ni el tipo de madera, era la enorme y preciosa colección de libros lo que tiró de ella como un imán hacía la estantería.

-Julio Verne…- murmuró, pasando los dedos con cuidado por sobre los viejos encuadernados de la colección de libros que a todas luces gritaba ser original y de las primeras.

-¿Te gusta?- nuevamente la voz de Trunks la dejó helada, asintió, y volvió a pegar la mirada sobre los libros, leyendo fugazmente los títulos, maravillada, extasiada por la caligrafía sobre la tapa, por las formas de las esquinas levemente dañadas por el paso del tiempo.

-Papá tiene una colección parecida- dijo volteando y encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos del príncipe fijos en ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y pinta de querer decir algo- Yo lo amaba- dijo tomando uno y abriéndolo en cualquier página- Mi favorito era este… La vuelta al mundo en 80 días.

Trunks rió. No era su acostumbrada risa de dueño del mundo, no era la carcajada burlona que solía compartir con Goten, era una risa limpia y sincera, como si algo en algún lugar hubiese tocando una fibra de su ser.

-Es mi favorito también- admitió- ¿Vino?

Marrón se miró las manos, aun le temblaban. Asintió con la idea de que, talvez, el alcohol amainara un poco sus inoportunos nervios. Recibió la copa rellena de vino tinto, se lo llevó a los labios disfrutando de la sensación que le produjo el ardiente líquido bajando por su garganta.

-Papá se sentaba a leerme este libro durante horas y horas…- su propia voz se escuchó queda, perdida en el pasado remoto al cual se refería con tanto cariño, extrañamente segura de poder compartir sus memorias con Trunks. Talvez por los días que había pasado juntos o quizás era solo la incontenible emoción de sostener entre sus manos un ejemplar tan valioso de su libro favorito de Verne.

El príncipe le dedicó una suave sonrisa rebosante de nostalgia y se acercó a ella para tomar el libro de sus manos.

-Cuando era pequeño…- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Marron que le clavó los ojos encima, brillantes de curiosidad- Todas las expectativas estaba sobre mis hombros, era solo un niñito de 5 años y me acosaba la terrorífica idea de tener que hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar en un futuro no muy lejano- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto cuando Marron se estremeció al imaginar la asfixiante presión en la que vivía aquel pequeño de cabellos lila- Al crecer soñaba con escapar y poder dar la vuelta al mundo, ir al centro de la tierra, conocer el faro del fin del mundo…- dijo apuntando los títulos de los libros a la vez que los nombraba- Asique finalmente escapé.

Marron frunció el ceño confusa.

-Hui de casa, me largue de la corporación- dijo- Y aún sigo escapando.

La rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosa cuando Trunks se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por la cintura. No tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que le había dicho ni mucho menos de cuestionarse lo poco que le calzaba esa historia en lo que sabía de la vida del príncipe, Bra nunca la había hablado de algo así.

-Igual que tú vas a escapar ahora- sintió el aliento del príncipe acariciando su cuello y se estremeció- Porque… ¿No te vas a meter a la cama conmigo verdad?

No sabía si era el calor de su cuerpo cercano, demasiado cercano, el sutil vaho que salía de los labios de Trunks y le pegaba en la piel sensible del cuello, la mano que se ceñía con fuerza en su cintura o talvez… solo talvez ese exquisito aroma que expelía del cuerpo del príncipe, pero algo en su interior se removió ardiente en júbilo por la invitación a la cama.

Marron se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

-No- contestó cuando pudo controlar más o menos sus hormonas alborotadas por el encanto de quien en realidad debía ser encantado. Tenía que largarse cuanto antes…

Trunks dio un paso atrás y se alejó rumbo a un pasillo dejándole una terrible sensación de vacío, de repente sobraba aire, hacía mucho frio, de pronto añoraba como una loca el calor excitante de su cuerpo.

-Tendré que desahogarme de otra forma- dijo el príncipe haciendo un sugerente gesto con la mano derecha, Marron se espantó.

Vio a Trunks desaparecer por el pasillo y decidió que era hora de largarse de ahí, casi se lazó sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos donde había tirado su cartera y la cogió al vuelo. Estaba por encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando el penetrante sonido de las teclas de un piano la detuvo en seco. _Asique a eso se refería con desahogarse…_

Miró dubitativa la puerta y luego el pasillo, debía largarse pero como siempre que se trataba de ese exasperante hombre la curiosidad pudo más que la razón, acabó tirando la cartera quien sabe dónde y se dejó guiar gustosa por el sonido majestuoso de una interpretación bastante decente de Bach.

Ni bien entró en el salón sus ojos se pegaron como imanes a la imagen del hombre sentado frente al piano, tocaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la dicha de interpretar de memoria una pieza así de complicada en el enorme piano de cola negro que descansaba cual rey, en medio del enorme salón. El lugar tenía pinta de biblioteca, con las paredes repletas de estanterías rebosantes de libros de todos tipos y tamaños, pero ella solo podía verlo a él. Se sentó a su lado sobre el banquillo y guardo un respetuoso y tímido silencio, viendo como los dedos de Trunks viajaban sobre las teclas negras y blancas.

-Cuando hui, me fui a estudiar música a la ciudad del Este… ahí aprendí de todo, pero siempre fui mejor para oír que para tocar- dijo cuándo erró en un miserable medio tono y dejó la maravillosa pieza a la mitad- Luego papá me llamó… el abuelo había muerto y necesitaban ayuda con la corporación- tomó aire procurando no ahogarse en medio de tanta nueva y preciosa información sobre su vida, sobre él, sobre quien era en realidad- Y se acabó Bach, se acabó Mozart y mi vida fue la corporación y me convertí en lo que ves hoy.

Marron aguardó en silencio un segundo más, Trunks había ladeado el rostro y la miraba de frente, como esperando algo. Parecía desnudo, indefenso bajo el escrutinio permanente de sus ojos celestes, que nada hacían más que admirarlo, nada hacían más que acariciarle el alma.

-Trunks yo…- sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo, de disculparse por nunca notar lo angustiosa que fue su niñez, aun estando a su lado. Pero el príncipe la interrumpió con un beso que dejó las disculpas de lado, que le quitó el aire y le regaló aquello que tanto deseaba.

Pero estaba mal.

Se separó de él murmurando una rápida disculpa y caminó hasta una estantería cercana para aclarar su mente, para bajar un poco la temperatura infernal de su cuerpo. Trunks la siguió. Y no tuvo tiempo de nada más, la tomó con pasmosa habilidad entre sus brazos y la beso con más pasión que antes. La espalda de Marron dio contra la estantería con fuerza pero ninguno de los dos se preocupó, tampoco notaron los adornos que se tambalearon con el golpe, los libros que cayeron por el remesón.

-Creo que te deberé un jeep nuevo- susurró Marron con el aliento cortado y una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

Trunks frunció el ceño un fugaz momento.

-¿Estas segura?

La rubia volvió a morderse el labio asintiendo, incapaz de ver la gravedad del asunto, obnubilada por la esencia avasalladora del príncipe que la envolvía con fuerza en sus brazos, encantada por la tierna preocupación plasmada en el ceño fruncido de Trunks.

Los besos que vinieron después de eso borraron del mapa los anteriores por la pasión y la excitación con que eran dados y respondidos, se bebían el alma con imperiosa necesidad, apretándose, tocándose, restregándose el uno contra el otro. En algún momento el tacto ardiente de las manos de Trunks se coló bajo el borde del vestido de Marron y todo dejó de tener sentido. El trabajo, su vida, Mai, el protagónico. Nada había además de eso labios, de ese calor, de las caricias expertas sobre sus muslos desnudos.

La levantó en andas y ni bien entraron a la habitación Marron cayó de espaldas sobre la enorme cama con Trunks encima, incansable, excitado, emocionado. Le pasó las manos por la espalda y se deshizo de la playera gris de un solo tirón, escuchó la risa ronca del príncipe y sin oponer la más mínima resistencia se dejó desnudar lenta y tortuosamente. Los toques sutiles de Trunks sobre su cuerpo le hacían retorcer y apretar los muslos buscando satisfacer en algún grado la necesidad apremiante que nacía con fuerza entre sus piernas. Sobre su piel, quitándole el aire y la razón. Obligándola a reconocerse así, necesitada, anhelante, desesperada por tener esas manos firmes sobre su cuerpo, por sentir los labios de Trunks beberle el alma a sorbos exacerbados.

Se enrollaron en la cama en una lucha implacable, a lo segundos Marron ignoraba donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de Trunks, pero sentirlo así, dentro de ella, los gemidos grabes y desesperados llenando sus oídos, el roce desesperantemente caliente de sus cuerpos desnudos al moverse él sobre ella, llenándola y vaciándola de su palpitante excitación la estaban volviendo loca…

Despertó de un salto cuando el celular de Trunks vibró sobre la mesita de noche. Se castigó mentalmente una y otra vez por lo que había hecho, pero al sentir el pequeño y reconfortante peso de un brazo que la abrazaba por la cintura se sintió terrible e irremediablemente feliz. Se volteó y le observó dormir en silencio. Se mordió el labio al contemplar la serenidad en los rasgos preciosos del príncipe. Dormía con el cabello lila revuelto y algunos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente cubriendo de sombras sus ojos y parte de la mejilla izquierda. Marrón cerró los ojos resistiendo el impulso que le recorrió la espina dorsal de saltarle encima y comérselo a besos.

Con cuidado luego de meditar en silencio boca arriba sobre la cama, se deshizo del agarre de Trunks, buscó sus ropas y se puso en marcha, antes de salir de la habitación, aun desnuda echó un fugaz último vistazo sobre el hombre que dormía exquisitamente desnudo entre las sabanas grises y suspiró.

…..

Colgó la cartera en el perchero de la entrada y siguió el trayecto por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones mordiéndose las uñas, Pan, a la que había llamado en el camino con voz de histérica argumentando que la necesitaba con urgencia, le sobó el hombro con cariño. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa y Marron supuso que Bra no estaba allí.

-¿Bra?- la llamó a todo pulmón después de oír un pequeño ruido proveniente de su habitación- ¡Bra no sabes lo que me pasó!

Abrió la puerta y pegó un grito al ver a Goten y Bra desnudos en la cama.

-Qué asco- gritó Pan que se había asomado por sobre su hombro y desapareció rumbo a la sala principal murmurando cosas, hecha una furia.

Goten se dio una vuelta y cayó de la cama con estruendo haciendo reír a Bra que no se veía ni por asomo afectada con el incidente. La princesa se enrolló en una sábana y tomándola del brazo la arrastro hacia la sala tras Pan.

Se sentaron en los sillones y Marron les contó entre sollozos lo que había pasado, y estaba feliz, les pedía constantemente que no la malinterpretasen. Aclaró que Trunks era buenísimo en la cama cuando Pan le abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas insinuando lo contrario. Pero su vida era una verdadera mierda ahora.

-Ya me enamoré de él- dijo con tono derrotado mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Pan se quedó allí, haciéndole compañía hasta el anochecer. Entre tanto, con su aniñada manera de ser, se dedicó a insultar a su tío por acostarse con su mejor amiga, y a responder con los dientes apretados a todo lo que Goten le decía. Luego ambos, tío y sobrina se largaron del departamento.

A la mañana siguiente el estruendoso retumbar del timbre la despertó.

-¡Bra!- gritó al oírle en el baño- Ve tu… debe ser Goten.

-No- le contestó la princesa de vuelta- Goten tiene llaves…

Manoteó a ciegas hasta encontrar su bata y se la puso a regañadientes omitiendo, por el momento, la sorpresiva declaración de Bra. No había tenido tiempo entre tanto drama personal de sermonearla por su aparente "relación" con Goten, pero ya encontraría en momento. Se lanzó aun media dormida hacía el pasillo arreglándose el pelo y vio a Goten estirándose con aire perezoso y sin polera frente a la venta.

-¿Goten?

-Buenos días linda- le respondió su mejor amigo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó haciendo un gesto con las manos- Si vas a dormir aquí además de tragarte toda la comida, ahora sí, de verdad vas a tener que pagar renta.

-Pero si traje cervezas- le espetó Goten mientras ella se alejaba hacia la puerta donde el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

-¡Y te las tomaste todas!- le gritó antes de abrir y encontrarse de frente con una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y elegante traje de oficina.

-Señorita Marron- dijo la mujer con tono formal- Mi nombre es Vados... trajimos algunas cosas para usted.

La rubia dio un paso atrás cuando dos hombres entraron un paquete mediano y uno un tanto más pequeño y alargado, le clavó una mirada interrogante a la mujer que se encogió de hombros con aire divertido.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto sintiéndose extrañamente contagiada de la alegría misteriosa de la mujer frente a ella.

-Sorpresa- dijo Vados.

La dejó pasar a la casa y la mujer se sumió en un silencioso y rápido escrutinio del apartamento.

-Me encanta- dijo- Es como estilo… Vintage, por cierto soy la asistente del señor Trunks.

Marron le sonrió. Ansiosa como no se sentía desde la niñez en navidad o su cumpleaños, levantó la tapa de la caja mediana, la que tenía un gran rosón de cinta morada encima. Adentro había papeles y serpentinas de colores, en el centro una caja más pequeña. Después de echar un rápido vistazo sobre la mujer, la abrió y encontró unas modernas llaves negras con el logo de la corporación cápsula en plateado.

-¡Esta loco!- gritó atrayendo a Bra que apareció corriendo por el corredor.

-Señorita Bra- le saludo la mujer sonriendo de forma respetuosa, la princesa le lanzó un beso por el aire, haciéndole reír.

Marron encontró una tarjeta en el fondo de la caja grande. _"Yo pago el jeep, tú la tintorería"_ no hizo ni el intento por reprimir la carcajada alegre que le nació desde el alma y Bra la apretujó con cariño contra su pecho.

El celular de Marron comenzó a vibrar insistentemente acompañado del estúpido ringtone que había olvidado cambiar. Bra la empujó hacia el sillón desde donde el pequeño aparato reclamaba atención. _Trunks._

-Creo que voy a necesitar la camisa para llevarla a la tintorería- dijo sin poder quitar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios permanentemente.

Vados tomó la caja alargada y la abrió, ahí estaba la camisa arruinada, Bra y Marron se echaron a reír.

-A ver Marron Jinzo- habló por primera vez Trunks- El que se escapa por la mañanas soy yo…

La rubia frunció el ceño sin perder la expresión divertida viendo como Bra se despedía de la mujer y luego ambas desaparecían de su vista.

-Bueno…- dijo- ¿Siempre hay una primera vez para todo no?- ambos rieron- ¿Para cuándo necesitas la camisa?

-Para hoy- dijo con tono autoritario el príncipe- Voy a salir con alguien.

-¿Así?- su tono se volvió duro.

-Con una actriz desempleada que arruina jeeps carísimos y ensucia camisas con champaña.

Mientras Marron reía falsamente ofendida. Goten apareció sin polera rascándose la cabeza, curioseó por las cajas con aire infantil y desaliñado, y le lanzó una mirada confundida.

-¿Y dónde la vas a llevar?- preguntó saludando a Goten con la mano. Inmensamente feliz de verlo aunque hace algunos minutos lo había querido matar.

-A donde me va a llevar ella…- susurró con voz ronca Trunks desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo estremecer a la rubia que no podía dejar de sonreír. ¡Todo era una maldita locura!

-Bien- dijo- Pasó por ti a las cuatro.

Dio un par de saltitos que se antojaron infinitamente estúpidos y le mostró a Goten las llaves del jeep nuevo.

-¿Qué?- se quejó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido- ¿Te acuestas con él una noche y te regala un Jeep? ¿Y para mí que soy el mejor amigo de toda la vida nada?- largó una falsa carcajada volteando el rostro pero viendo la reacción de Marron por el rabillo del ojo.

-Imbécil- le gritó Marron lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza.

-¿Estas feliz?- la preguntó cambiando su tono drásticamente a uno dulce lleno de cariño. Ella asintió - ¿Te preparo el desayuno?

Marron volvió a asentir.

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

Hola! porfin! porfin todo... por fin actualicé (otra vez un lunes) y porfin pasó lo que todos sabíamos que iba a pasar! y por partida doble, Marron y Trunks... y Goten y Bra, de verdad esos dos me matan de risa. Les AMO! quise hacer el lemmon algo sutil, y creo que medianamente lo logré, de todas formas... o por dios Trunks me mata jajaja. En fin hoy me siento especialmente feliz, estube celebrando mi cumpleaños hace muy poco! y luego Chile gana la copa America centenario... se imaginaran la fiesta que se armo aquí... para más remate hoy es feriado y todo el mundo sigue enfiestado jaja!

El fragmento de hoy es del fabuloso, increíble Julio de mi corazón! sencillamente maravilloso... todo con respecto a él representa para mi una inmensa inspiración y me despierta una curiosidad y unas ganas de comerme el mundo, incontrolables. UN GRANDE!

Como siempre... buenisimo dragon Ball super... cada vez se pone mejor! Espero que les gusten las personalidades que les doy en esta historia, y aunque intento ceñirme a lo que pasa en la película en la cual esta inspirado, las personalidades individuales de los personajes de dragon Ball sobre todo de Bra se me salen de la manos e imprimen en este fic de un estilo muy especial. Muy ella.

Les dejo, comenten que tal les pareció ¿Estan felices con el rumbo que estan tomando las cosas? ¿Temen el final? yo si! como siempre espero sus comentarios, y lo leeré con mucho amor! son lo máximo no me canso de decirlo. Sin más... BESOS infinitos.

Atma :)

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	6. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **"Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate. Deja que consuma de ti tu todo. Porque de todas las cosas que te matarán lenta o rápidamente, es mucho mejor ser asesinado por un amante."**

Charles Bukowski.

* * *

 **A la Marron.**

* * *

-Inevitable-

* * *

 **VI**

A las cuatro en punto aparcó el nuevo y flamante jeep fuera de la corporación, bajó con el gancho de la camisa recién retirada de la tintorería colgando de un dedo y se apoyó en el capot a esperar. Cuando pasaban unos pocos minutos de la hora acordada y Marron intentaba sentirse aunque fuese un poco ofendida sin ninguna clase de éxito, Trunks apareció enfundado en uno de sus impecables trajes de oficina negros, con la parte superior del terno cerrado y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Marron fingió una mueca de decepción.

-Lastima- dijo cuándo los separaban solo un par de escalones- Y yo que te traía tu camisa.

Como respuesta y haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa traviesa, Trunks se abrió el terno y le mostro su bronceado torso desnudo. Marrón intentó decir algo pero Trunks la calló con un beso en la boca.

-¿A donde me vas a llevar?

La rubia rodeó el auto y antes de meterse en el sitio del conductor le preguntó.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?

La cara de confusión que puso Trunks cuando masculló algo parecido a "¿Qué?" le hiso reír hasta que llegaron a la puerta del teatro.

….

Cuando la iluminación del sector de las butacas disminuyó para dar inicio el espectáculo, Trunks se hallaba cómodamente sentado en medio de un mar de pequeños e inquietos seres humanos (específicamente entre una niñita de mejillas intensamente coloradas y un niño regordete que no dejaba de comer con la boca abierta) con el programada de una obra titulada "El marinero y el Dragón" entre las manos y una extraña sensación de expectación y ansiedad en el pecho. Marron no le había adelantado absolutamente nada y en cuanto lo dejó sentado en las butacas y desapareció de su vista supo que en cualquier momento se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Luego de un rato de ver como el marinero, interpretado por un niño de no más de diez años, luchaba contra las impetuosas olas de un mar bravo y una inminente tormenta, apareció el dragón. De haber estado comiendo algo, como su tierno compañero de asiento, se habría atragantado cuando vio a Marron aparecer metida en ese traje de dragón que más parecía una especie de mounstro marino verde. Llevaba los labios pintados del mismo tono, los ojos sombreados de un intenso negro y los pómulos perfilados con brillantina dorada, que para su sorpresa lejos de hacerle ver ridícula (como cualquier otra persona normal se vería dentro de aquel disfraz) le hacía ver extrañamente radiante.

La obra le pareció divertida y dinámica, Marron grito, gruñó y lanzó fuego pero al final ella y el marinero se hicieron amigos y dejaron una bonita moraleja a los niños que, secundados por Trunks, aplaudieron como locos el final de la historia.

Cuando se encontraron a la salida del teatro, Marron aun con restos de pintura y brillantina en el rostro le explico que una vez a la semana actuaba en ese centro comunitario en alguna obra para niños completamente gratis. Trunks solo pudo pensar en lo maravillosa que era la rubia cada vez que sonreía.

Esta vez le tocó manejar y Marron aprovechó el tiempo para hablar y terminar de desmaquillarse el rostro. Cuando estuvieron fuera del apartamento la rubia lo invitó a quedarse un rato.

-¿Crees que Bra esté en casa?

Marron echó un vistazo hacia arriba y luego asintió.

-No perderé la oportunidad de molestarla un rato- dijo regocijándose interiormente solo con imaginar la cara de Bra cuando lo viese allí.

Ni bien entraron Marron se largó a correr los 4 pisos escaleras arriba, Trunks la siguió y apenas divisaron el número cuatro pintado en la pared, entre cansado y riendo arrastró los pies tras la rubia camino a la puerta, Marron en cambio parecía tener energías de sobra. Pasaron caminando a un lado del elevador y Trunks se detuvo de golpe indignado.

-¿Es enserio?- reclamó viendo de reojo que Marron se detenía para mirarlo- ¿Y el elevador para que está?

La rubia se encogió de hombros con aire divertido y suficiente, más característico de él de que ella.

-Hace bien hacer ejercicio- dijo y luego siguió caminando.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír, se pasó una mano por el cabello y le siguió hasta la puerta. Al entrar sus ojos viajaron de un lado al otro sobre todo la que alcanzaba a ver desde allí, lo recibió un agradable perfume seguramente mezcla de los olores que expelían las flores y lo inciensos que tanto le gustaban a su hermana. Echó un vistazo al pasillo con sus pequeños cuadros y le llamó la atención el sutil arrimo de pared sobre el que descansaban un montón de marcos con fotos de Bra, Marron y Pan de pequeñas.

-Cómo es que mi querida hermana jamás me invita a su departamento…- se quejó falsamente triste mientras intruso como él solo, manoseaba y ojeaba cada una de las pequeñas fotografías. Marrón no contestó, solo alcanzó a oír que movía y rebuscaba algo en la cocina con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba alguna melodía simple.

-¡Hermanito!- la voz de Bra por poco lo deja pegado en el techo, pero pasado el susto que le dio y que por supuesto no le daría el gusto de notar se volteó con su mejor sonrisa de hermano mayor y le envolvió en sus brazos.

-No es que no me guste tenerte de visita pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No vengo a verte a ti.

Bra le sonrió con saña antes de que Marron apareciese por el pasillo con dos botellas de cerveza abiertas. Trunks recibió la botella que le tendió y cuando volteó para pedirle "disimuladamente" a su hermana que se fuera, la encontró haciendo gestos y muecas a una ofuscada Marron que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Trunks puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo…- dijo Bra- Tengo tarea que hacer- y desapareció por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Trunks le vió meterse por la puerta y cuando volteó a ver a Marron le encontró caminando hacia un ventanal. La siguió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Aquí- dijo ella señalando la vista a través del vidrio- Aquí es mi lugar favorito del apartamento.

Trunks permaneció en silencio disfrutando de la vista algunos segundos, quería hablar, quería decir muchas cosas…. Que era una vista increíble, que ella era preciosa, que la obra había sido fantástica pero no pudo, en vez de eso dejó la cerveza en el borde del ventanal, tomó la cara de Marron entre sus manos y le plantó un beso tan profundo que por un momento le dio la impresión de perder por completo el aliento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Él no era así, no perdía el habla, ni mucho menos era de andarse besando como adolecente hormonal por los pasillos. Pero ahí estaba.

Ambos rieron aun con la boca pegada a la del otro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No tenía ni la menor idea, pero por esos ojos valía la pena intentar descubrirlo.

…..

Cuando Trunks se marchó, Bra apareció con cara de madre preocupada en la pieza de Marron. La rubia la miró sentarse en la cama y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho con aire acusador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada- respondió ella tan naturalmente que lo más seguro es que cualquiera se hubiese tragado esa respuesta de mierda. Cualquiera excepto Bra.

-Hablo enserio Marron…

La rubia suspiró y abrazó un cojín que tenía sobre las piernas.

-¡Lo trajiste al apartamento!... no es tu novio Marron, ¿quieres el papel verdad?

Marron sintió que se hundía en el colchón bajo el yugo de la veracidad en las palabras de su mejor amiga en el mundo. Bra tenía razón… tenía toda la maldita razón del mundo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. De pronto sintió que los brazos de Bra la apretujaban contra su pecho.

-No me malentiendas cariño, nada me gustaría más que fueras mi cuñadita para siempre…- suspiró y a Marron le pareció que a Bra realmente le dolía estar diciéndole todo eso- Pero quiero evitar que salgas herida de esto… me gustaría que nadie saliese herido, vamos ¡Trunks es mi hermano aunque sea un idiota! Pero por ahora solo puedo intentar proteger a ti.

Marron cerró los ojos y restregó el rostro contra el hombro de Bra para secarse las lágrimas. Estaba haciendo todo mal, ya no solo rompería el corazón de Trunks, heriría a Bra, y sobre todo… se haría mucho daño a sí misma.

¡Había hecho todo mal, debía conquistarlo no enamorarse como estúpida de él! Pero ya era irremediablemente tarde, pensó en Trunks, en sus brazos rodeando su cintura, en el sonido de su risa entre los besos y supo que no tenía otra opción.

Se separó de Bra y le clavó la mirada decidida en esos ojos celestes copia exacta de los que tanto anhelaba en aquel momento.

-¿Y si renuncio al papel?

Bra se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

A primera hora de la siguiente mañana Marron estaba sentada en la sala de espera del edificio de producción televisiva que dirigía Mai, temblando hasta la punta del pelo por tener que enfrentarse con aquella espeluznante mujer de nuevo pero decidida a acabar con toda esa estupidez de una maldita vez.

Cuando se mordía las uñas por milésima vez, divisó el moño apretado de Mai por encima de unos paneles blancos al otro lado del pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada tras ella ignorando olímpicamente a la pobre asistente que a gritos le pedía que esperase en su lugar. La alcanzó cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta del estudió tres donde la luz roja encendida le hiso saber a Marron que dentro la grabación ya había comenzado.

-Marron- le saludó con gesto parco la mujer sin dejar de caminar ni dirigirle la mirada.

-Mai…- vaciló un segundo y luego insipiró pronfundo- Quiero renunciar al papel, lo pensé mejor y bueno, creo que no es para mi.

La mujer, que iba enfundada en un ajustado vestido de terciopelo burdeo no detuvo su elegante caminar en ningun momento, Marron casi tenía que trotar para seguirle el paso.

-Claro que el papel es para ti… prácticamente fue echo para ti- dijo de una forma que muy a su manera intentaba ser un cumplido, aunque a Marron le sonó a sarcasmo puro- ¿Pero esto no se trata del papel verdad?

Se detuvo de golpe y clavó la fría mirada sobre ella por primerza vez. Marron se frenó de golpe y le devolvió la mirada intentando parecer lo más decidida posible.

-Te enamoraste de él- acusó Mai empujando levemente el hombro de Marron con su bolsito de cuero negro- Pero claro…- le oyó murmurar Marron mientras ella negaba con la cabeza sin ser vista.

De la nada Mai se carcajeó con fuerza haciendo saltar a Marron en su sitio.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes tener una oportunidad con un hombre como Trunks?- su mirada volvía a ser fría, Marron prácticamente podía volver a ver a la mujer que había imaginado el primer día, la que llevaba el revolver listo para dispararle a cualquier que se interpusiera en su camino.

De pronto, oyendo nuevamente la risa burlona de Mai y viendo como reanudaba su elegante caminar, le invadió una rabia tan grande que creyó tener las mejillas rojas de pura indignación. La siguió aprontando los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-¡Tu no me vas a decir con quien tengo oportunidad y con quien no!- le gruñó cuando estuvo a su altura.

-¿A no?- le espetó la mujer ladeando un poco la cabeza y deteniendo su marcha nuevamente- Pues entonces te voy a decir lo que va a pasar aquí…- Marron no se dejó intimidar y la fulminó con la mirada más llena de odio que había tenido en su vida- El trato se va a cumplir.

-No.

Mai rió con ganas.

-Claro que si- le dijo- ¿O prefieres que llame a Trunks y le cuente a que te dedicas y porque te acercaste tanto a él?

Marron sintió como la valentía le caía a los pies y se apretó contra la pared bajo la mirada amenazante de Mai. Quiso decir algo pero la mujer le dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se marchó dejándole allí, totalmente perdida.

Se deslizó hasta el piso con la espalda pegada la pared y se quedó allí, sentada, derrotada en medio del pasillo que daba al estudio 3, sintiendo como se derrumbaba todo a su alrededor.

No tenía ni puta idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero de la nada levantó la cabeza y buscó su móvil en el bolso, le echó un vistazo y suspiró. Tenía 3 mensajes de Trunks preguntado si estaba bien, ya pasaban de las siete y ella iba atrasadísima a la cita que habían organizado para aquel día.

Se quedó pensando en no ir… simplemente desaparecer y ya. Pero Trunks era un hombre terco y obstinado y la buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo si fuese necesario para pedirle una explicación… Huir no era una alternativa, no con alguien como Trunks.

Tenía que terminar con él… mentir, decirle que no lo quería, que ya no quería estar con él. Le rompería el corazón, pero Trunks era un hombre fuerte y tenía literalmente una fila de mujeres esperando tras su puerta… lo superaría. Probablemente ella no, pero era mejor así.

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó del piso y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta. Nisiquiera se cambió de ropa y manejó a toda velocidad hasta el restorant donde Trunks la esperaba hacía mas de media hora.

Entro caminando a paso rápido y seguro por un lado de la barra, iba decidida a acabar con todo rápido hasta que lo vió. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en un mesa decorada y arreglada para dos. Llevaba uno de sus acostumbrados trajes negros y aunque lo estuviese viendo de espaldas, la forma en que el cabello lila le caica por la nuca le hiso saber que se había peinado más de lo común.

Su pasos se ralentizaron poco a poco hasta detenerse y le entraron ganas de llorar, vió a Trunks llevarse el móvil a la oreja e instantáneamente el suyo comenzó a sonar. Quisó huir pero en el intento tropezó con una silla y el escandalo hiso a Trunks voltear. La saludo con una mano y Marron no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia él.

Trunks le sonreía… aunque ella no se merecía ni siquiera que la mirara. Intentó saludarla con un beso en los labios pero Marron giró la cabeza consiente de no poder soportar un beso suyo sin largarse a llorar allí mismo.

Le ayudó a acomodarse y en todo ese tiempo Marron no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Marron ocurre algo?

La rubia levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos ¿enserio no estaba enojado con ella? ¿No iba a reclamarle todo el tiempo que lo hiso esperar? ¿No iba a quejarse de que venía a su cita en el restorán más caro de la ciudad con la ropa que usaba todos los días? Claro que no.

-Trunks tenemos que hablar- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él hiso una mueca.

-Está bien, dime- le animó acercando su silla un poco a la de ella.

Marron tragó saliva y se mordió el labio un segundo.

-Nosotros no…

-¿Les ofrezco algo?- le interrumpió el mesero. Era un hombre mayor de rostro amable, Marron vio en el la oportunidad para ganar tiempo.

-Tengo hambre- dijo- ¿tu no?- miró a Trunks un momento quien fruncía el ceño con preocupación seguramente pensando en lo que no había alcanzado a decir, luego volvió al mesero- ¿podría traerme al carta?

El hombre asintió y se marcho en dirección a la cocina. Trunks intentó hablar pero a Marron le sobrevino un ataque de pánico y volvió a llamar al mesero.

-¿Sabe que?- dijo intentando sonar natural- Ya se lo que quiero, una ensalada… ¿Podría recomendarme alguna?

Mientras el hombre hablaba, marron oyó a Trunks carraspear para llamar su atención. Lo ignoró si siguió metida en su discusión sobre vegetales.

-¿Pero usted cree que trae suficiente salsa?

Trunks volvió a carraspear estaba vez llamando la atención del mesero.

-Tráiganos algo para tomar por favor… un campaña- ordenó.

Marron sintió pánico otra vez. El mesero aún no se alejaba ni dos pasos cuando las palabras se le escaparon de la boca.

-Ya no quiero estar contigo- lo dijo de una forma tan mecánica que le pareció oír un robot, de todas formas la expresión de Trunks le estrujó el corazón- Ya no te quiero ver…

La expresión desconcertada de Trunks se acentuó. Marrón soltó una risita para restarle gravedad a la asunto e interpretar bien su papel.

-Mira es que…- tomó aire- Creo que no soy para tener novio, fue muy divertido de verdad, eres un hombre maravilloso- primera cosa cierta que decía en toda esa desastrosa y horrible cita- Pero… fue eso diversión- Trunks seguía viéndola en completo silencio tan quieto que a Marron le pareció que se volvía de mármol puro- A demás tú mismo lo dijiste alguna vez, somos muy diferentes, si seguimos así en algunos meses volveremos a realidad y estaremos peleando y gritándonos….- volvió a tomar aire- Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Trunks se enderezó en su silla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No estás hablando enserio verdad?

Marron clavo la vista en la pared de más allá incapaz de mentirle de frente.

-Completamente enserio- dijo.

Marron vió como Trunks cerraba el puño sobre la mesa.

-Soy un imbécil- le oyó decir, Marron levantó la vista y le vio afligido… triste, sincero como pocas veces lo había visto en su vida- Claro… uno no se enamora de la mujer que te ha odiado toda la vida.

Le vio ponerse de pie y salir del restorán a paso rápido. Marron se quedó quieta imaginando que nada de eso había ocurrido en realidad, que no era la maldita estúpida que se sentía en aquel momento. Tomó su cartera y se puso de pie tan rápido como sus agarrotadas articulaciones se lo permitieron. Entonces sintió que la agarraban por los brazos y vio a Trunks mortalmente serio frente a ella.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos intensamente, como intentando sonsacarle la verdad directo desde el alma- Pro que no te creo nada Marron, nada.

Marron inspiro intentando mantener la calma pero el aroma del perfume de Trunks se coló en su nariz y no pudo decir nada.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás loca por mi…- Marron le clavó la mirada pensando que volvía a ser el mismo imbécil pedante de siempre, pero la expresión desesperada de Trunks le reveló todo lo contrario- Entonces te lo digo yo… estoy loco por ti Marron y no te voy a dejar escapar así de fácil.

La besó con fuerza y amor delante de todo el restorán, Marron intentó permanecer estoica pero sus capas de falso rechazo se deshicieron al instante bajo el calor de Trunks y nada pudo hacer más que entregarse a sus besos. A su amor.

-Estoy loca por ti- admitió finalmente con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la él- Pero tengo que decirte algo- guardó silencio un segundo frente a los ojos curiosos y preocupados de Trunks, intentando pensar la mejor manera para decir lo que tenía que decir- Tienes que saber que yo soy…

-Marron- escuchó a sus espaldas- La mismísima Marron Jinzo…

Ambos miraron en dirección a esa voz y Marron pudo ver a un hombre medio borracho que intentaba caminar hacia ellos pero era retenido inútilmente por una mujer rubia, que le suplicaba que se calmara.

-Oye cálmate- le dijo Trunks dando un paso hacia él.

-Vámonos Trunks- Marron tiró el brazo del hombre intentando sacarlo de allí.

-Estamos recién conociendo Marron… pero ustedes ya se conocen ¿o no?- el hombre se carcajeo y por fin Marron pudo reconocerlo… Héctor, el último tipo al que había engañado en su trabajo.

-Mejor lárgate- gruñó Trunks amenazante.

Héctor insistió.

-¿Sabes a que se dedica esta puta?- dijo Héctor y no esperó respuesta- Se dedica a calentar tarados como tú y yo para luego ir y decírselo a sus novias… y además le pagan por eso.

Trunks le estampó un combo en la nariz y Héctor calló sobre una mesa rompiendo vasos y platos al caer el piso. Marrón se estremeció e intentó intervenir sin ningún éxito.

Pasmada vio como dos guardias se llevaban a Héctor, consciente de que absolutamente nadie sería capaz de decirle algo al poderoso Trunks Brieff.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo este imbécil?- preguntó de pronto clavando los ojos en ella y apuntando en la dirección por donde se habían llevado a Héctor.

-La verdad- logró decir, Trunks le observó serio- Me pagan por salir con hombres y ver si son fieles…- tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar- Mai, tu ex me contrató para salir contigo…

Trunks levantó una mano para impedir que siguiese hablando, Marron sintió como corazón se rompía junto al de Trunks cuando vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

-¿Te gustó hacerlo suceder Marron?- fue lo último de le oyó decir antes de verlo marcharse sin mirar a atrás.

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

Tengo penita... casi lloro, les juro que casi puedo oir el corazón del amor de mi vida Trunks, rompiendose :'( espero que el cap les haya gustado... intente terminarlo lo más rapido posbile para subirlo hoy, porque la verdad esq el cap llevaba siglos ahí a medio escribir! y esto salió, nisiquiera lo revise por lo que lo más probable es que se encuentren con unas faltas imperdonables... LO SIENTO!

Quise subir el cap hoy porque s elo debía y como una especie de regalo de principios de año, pero que todxs hayan pasado un excelentisimo años nuevo... con muchos abrazos, champaña, y buenos deseos! yo aun estoy enfiestada jajaja en fin el mejor regalo para mi es que ustedes aun me lean, y no me odien.

Como siempre gracias por tanto amor, por los mensajitos, los fav y follow! son lo más! besitos y abrazos de navidad, año nuevo y todo lo que venga! les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para este año!

Besitos, Atma :)

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	7. Rescate

**"Las emociones no expresadas nunca mueren, ellas son enterradas vivas y regresarán más tarde en formas mucho más horribles".**

-Freud.

* * *

 **A la Marron.**

* * *

-Rescate-

* * *

 **VII**

Parpadeó un par de veces cuando sintió que alguien la zamarreaba con fuerza, la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación le escoció los ojos y un ronco quejido escapo de sus labios resecos.

-¡Marron Jinzo!- la voz de Bra le retumbó en los oídos y por un minuto creyó que le reventaría los tímpanos- O te levantas ahora o me voy a ver en la obligación de sacarte de la cama por la fuerza…

Seguía media dormida pero el peligroso tono de amenaza en la voz de su amiga le asustó, con Bra las amenazas siempre iban enserio, pero esta vez no tenía ánimo de obedecer ni aunque su vida dependiese de eso. Sentía la ropa y las sabanas pegadas al cuerpo por el sudor y las muchas horas que llevaba tiraba allí en la misma posición.

-Marron- esta vez fue la voz de Pan la que llegó a sus oídos, se oía enojada o tal vez preocupada, no supo definir bien el tono que ocupó- Por favor tienes que levantarte, ya no puedes seguir con esto- sintió como la cama se hundía junto a sus pies y abrió un ojo para ver quien se había sentado. Era Goten.

-¡Hey preciosa!- primera persona que le hablaba usando un tono amable- Ellas tienen razón, no puedes seguir así, Mai ha llamado y…

¿Mai? Se incorporó en la cama de inmediato con el pelo enmarañado y la almohada pegada en la cara. Los rostros preocupados de sus amigos hicieron muecas de desagrado pero los ignoró.

-¿Qué dijo esa maldita estúpida?- su voz sonó seca y la garganta le raspo. ¿Desde cuándo que no hablaba?

Goten soltó una media carcajada y le acercó un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Dijo que tienes que ir a grabar- respondió Bra desde el umbral de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

-No me mires así- pidió Marron después de terminar al zumo.

-Pues entonces deja de lamentarte, levántate de esa cama inmunda, báñate ponte ropa y sale a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer…

-¿Arruinarle la vida a los demás?

Bra gruñó desde la puerta y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

-Actuar tontita- dijo Pan que se disponía a seguirla- Haz que por lo menos valga la pena todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Pero yo renuncié…- dijo tallándose los ojos con los puños para poder enfocar mejor a Pan. Llevaba puestos unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas y un top suelto que dejaba ver sus costillas por la obertura de los brazos.

-Al parecer la arpía número uno de la televisión no aceptó tu renuncia, así que hazte un favor a ti misma y hazle caso a Bra.

Marron suspiró viendo como Pan salía de su habitación, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, los abrió nuevamente solo para mirar al muchacho sentado a los pies de su cama. Goten le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta él?

No hiso falta aclarar nada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Quizás algunas semanas, no lo sabía en realidad, pero Goten entendió… cualquiera habría sabido exactamente a quien se refería.

-Él… bueno- dijo el hombre rascándose la nuca- Dice que está bien…- Marron abrazo la almohada- Pero Vados dice que lo ha visto triste- ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Marron se tapó la cara ¿enserio estaba haciendo sufrir a Goten también? Trunks era su mejor amigo y obviamente el verlo triste le afectaba también a él. ¿Enserio había arrasado con todos a su alrededor?

-Preciosa no te preocupes- dijo Goten al tiempo que la apretujaba contra su pecho- No tenías otra opción.

Marron se secó las lágrimas y se separó para ver a Goten a la cara, eran tan amable, tan tierno ¿Cómo podía ver en ella siquiera un poco de bondad cuando había roto el corazón de su mejor amigo por un estúpido papel en televisión? Habría querido decirle tantas cosas a Trunks, explicarle todo lo que había pasado, lo mucho que lo quería, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Miró de nuevo a Goten que le sonreía con ternura y entendió que si de algo quería que valiera todo el mal que había hecho debía salir de esa cama y actuar en la maldita serie de Mai.

….

Su móvil vibro con fuerza haciendo retumbar el escritorio completo, con un resoplido molesto dejó de lado lo que hacía y azotó la pluma contra la madera oscura de su mesa, espió de reojo la pantalla del móvil con la estúpida y vaga esperanza de ver la bonita sonrisa de Marron allí, pero no, quien lo miraba estática desde su foto era nada más ni nada menos que la histérica de Mai.

Apretó las manos en puños para no perder los estribos, no pensaba contestarle, ni siquiera darle en el gusto al enojarse más de un segundo. Inspiró y siguió en lo suyo.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, mucho papeleo, visitas a las obras en la escuela de música y artes para finar los últimos detalles, todo con la mirada acusadora y preocupada de Vados, su amiga y asistente, que no dejaba de recordarle el porqué de su enorme pesar. Marron.

Goten aparecía una que otra vez a molestarlo, muchas veces se vio tentado de preguntarle por ella pero cada vez que siquiera osaba insinuar el tema, el pelinegro ponía cara de menso y cambiaba el tema ¿Sería que realmente Marron jamás lo quiso? ¿Realmente fue tan imbécil como para enamorarse solo y de la única persona que lo ha odiado toda la vida?

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas de aquella fatídica tarde, luego de haber ignorado un centenar de llamadas de Mai y haber mandado a callar a Vados otro millar de veces, cansado de todo y hastiado de la vida se dirigía junto a su entrometida asistente a firmar un par de documentos rezagados en la oficina. Tomaron juntos y en silencio el ascensor. Vados metida en su acostumbrado traje de dos piezas y con esa siempre perfecta coleta de cabello blanco se paró algunos pasos por detrás de él. Las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a cerrarse cuando escuchó su nombre desde el pasillo.

-Trunks- oyó un par de veces más hasta que apareció corriendo la persona a la que menos quería ver en el mundo. Sintió como Vados se tensaba tras el pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Trunks cariño- soltó Mai cuando metió una mano justo a tiempo activando el sensor de las puertas del ascensor y así evitando que le dejaran afuera, entró agitada y se ubicó con obvias intensiones en el espacio vacío junto a Trunks- ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!

Trunks bufó como respuesta.

-Claro- soltó un par de carcajadas que al peli lila se le antojaron falsas hasta la médula- Tu Trabajas aquí- bromeo.

Trunks no movió ni un pelo, y una pequeña risita burlesca se oyó salir de los labios de Vados.

-¿Sabes? Estos días me he estado acordando de ti… te telefoneé pero jamás atiendes- Trunks se encogió de hombros indiferente- Y en la oficina me dicen que…

-Que no puedo tomar la llamada- terminó Trunks la frase de Mai haciéndole callar- Lo sé.

La mujer de tacones altos y estrecha moña oscura echó una furibunda mirada hacia atrás donde Vados reía tapándose la boca con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué quieres Mai? ¿Necesitas que te diga en la cara que no te quiero ver?

-Hey tranquilo- contra atacó la mujer- Yo solo quiero que nos tomemos un café y recordemos los viejos tiempos- su tono de volvió meloso en un vano intento por sonar sensual. Trunks dio un paso atrás cuando la mujer se le colgó a las solapas de traje y frunció el ceño hasta dar escalofríos a Vados.

-Ah!- gesticuló exagerando, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano para parecer aún más dramático- Y por eso contrataste una actriz ¿Verdad?

Mai abrió los ojos y soltó la chaqueta de Trunks, él alisó la tela con los dedos y Vados fingió taparse los oídos con las manos para no oír lo que seguía.

-Claro- dijo la mujer con cara de indignación. Trunks Bufó- Como si no te lo merecieras después de cómo me dejaste hace un año.

El presidente de la corporación capsula soltó una carcajada tan cruel que intimidó hasta a la mismísima Mai.

-Nosotros jamás tuvimos nada- las venosas palabras de Trunks destilaban desdén- ¿Qué era lo que querías Mai?

La mujer intentó responder pero Trunks le interrumpió.

-¿Querías destrozarme?- sonrió de medio lado con un brillo malvado en los ojos- Pues lo lograste, felicidades señora productora de televisión le salió muy bien el numerito…

Mai se echó a reír.

-¿No te da vergüenza Trunks?- el hombre le miro de reojo- ¿No te da vergüenza haber caído tan bajo con una actriz?

-No- respondió el casi de inmediato sin molestarse en voltear a verla de frente al hablarle- Me da vergüenza haberme relacionado con alguien como tú.

El ascensor se abrió y Trunks salió caminando con aire tranquilo, erguido en toda su magnitud, cortando el aire con los hombros, casi como una viva imagen del señor Vegeta. Mai histérica e incapaz de aceptar su derrota intentó seguirlo pero la firme mano de Vados se cerró entorno a su brazo manteniéndole donde estaba. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron pero no inició el descenso.

-Suéltame estúpida- chillo la mujer intentando librarse del agarre de Vados.

-¿Sabes? Aquí hay cámaras…- susurró la asistente de Trunks con tono amenazante- ¿Sería una verdadera pena que las imágenes de una famosa productora de televisión siendo humillada por Trunks Brief se filtraran en los noticieros verdad?

Mai dejó de forcejear en el acto y pegó el ojo a la cámara que les observaba desde una esquina. Vados sonrió satisfecha y presionó el botón para largarse de allí.

Trunks entró a su oficina hecho una furia, habría pegado un portazo de no ser porque Vados tendría que entrar luego y no quería ser descortés, pero Mai realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ofuscado se dejó caer en su silla, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se pasó las manos por el cabello intentando calmarse, pero las preguntas no dejaban de acosarle ¿Realmente Marron nunca sintió nada por él? Las imágenes no dejaban de reproducirse en su cabeza, Marron riendo, actuando, sonrojándose, Marron mentida en aquellos bellísimos vestidos que Bra escogía para ella, Marron desnuda, Marron metida en la cama con él. ¿Porqué la quería tanto?

Estaba mal. Muy mal, ¿Cómo es que después de todo lo que le hizo no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿En ellos? ¿En todo lo que pudieron haber sido juntos? Pero la odiaba, se dijo a sí mismo, la odiaba, la tenía que odiar.

-Trunks- la voz de Vados parada a unos metros de su escritorio le tomó por sorpresa, quiso recuperar la compostura pero no sabía cuándo tiempo llevaba la mujer ahí, asique simplemente dejó en paz su cabello, y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla- Señor…

-¿Dime Vados que pasa?- su voz sonó quebrada pero no le importó.

La mujer sonrió llevándose una mano a la coleta sin perder la elegancia que tanto le caracterizaba.

-He estado investigando a la señorita Marron- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a él y se cruzaba de piernas- ¿Y sabe? ella no parece tan mala en realidad, es una actriz desempleada que vive de hacer teatro para niños… claro pero eso usted ya lo sabe…

-Vados…- advirtió Trunks dándole a entender que no quería escuchar más sobre el tema.

-Su hermana la adora, y a pesar de que de vez en cuando aceptaba este tipo de trabajos para vigilar hombres infieles… -continuó la mujer omitiendo la advertencia de su jefe y amigo- Pero si me pregunta a mí, yo creo que Marron no es mala.

-Pero no te estoy preguntando…- no quiso sonar tan duro, pero el tema de Marron lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Aunque no me esté preguntando- dijo Vados cruzándose de brazos con tono seguro, pasando completamente por alto su intento de dar fin al tema- Lo conozco hace seis años y jamás lo había visto tan mal…

Trunks se puso de pie y caminó por la oficina directo hacia la estantería, hacía semanas había llevado allí una edición especial de "la vuelta al mundo en 80 días" con la intención de obsequiarlo a Marron, justo antes de enterarse de la espantosa verdad. Abstraído lo tomó desde la repisa superior del librero de dos cuerpos y de inmediato dejó de oír lo que Vados decía. Acarició la tapa tal y como recordaba que lo había hecho Marron en su apartamento y luego paso las hojas sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Me voy Vados- soltó de la nada, dejando helada a la mujer que aún permanecía sentada con la espalda recta frente al escritorio- Mañana me voy luego de la inauguración de la escuela.

-¿A dónde?- la voz de Vados se volvió fría pero Trunks alcanzó a divisar un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

-A capital del sur, me haré cargo de la construcción del nuevo edificio de la corporación.

Vados se puse de pie de golpe, haciéndole saltar en su lugar del susto.

-Pero eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.

-Pero lo haré yo- contra ataco sin darle tiempo de decir nada más.

-Pero señor…

-Pero nada- volvió a sonar más duro de lo que quería y vio como Vados hacia una mueca de disgusto, parecía triste, quiso remediarlo pero de inmediato la testaruda mujer se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla con los brazos cruzados, lo miró un segundo y luego volteó el rostro con aire desaprobatorio.

-Es un cabeza dura- le dijo.

Trunks se acercó al escritorio, miró a Vados que se negaba a dar vuelta la cabeza y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y luego tiró el libro al bote de basura junto a ella y desapareció por la puerta.

…

Tocó la puerta del apartamento con insistencia pensando lo distintas que eran las cosas, la ultima vez que había estado allí llevaba regalos y todo había sido felicidad, hoy llegaba para pedir ayuda como ultimo recurso para salvar a su jefe y amigo de una muy mala decisión.

A la decima vez que golpeó, la puerta se abrió.

-Señor Goten- dijo al ver al mejor amigo de su jefe con el cabello más desarreglado de lo común, cara de sueño y metido en lo que parecía ser una bata de dormir de la señorita Bra.

Hizo una mueca mientras Goten se tallaba los ojos con el puño.

-¡Vados!- saludó al reconocerla- Ya te he dicho que no me llames señor, pasa por favor.

La mujer dio algunos pasos dentro del apartamento pisando firme con sus altísimos tacones. Quiso echar un vistazo alrededor pero de inmediato recordó la razón por la que estaba allí y se volteó a observar a Goten que en vano intentaba abrocharse correctamente la bata.

-¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita Marron?

Goten bajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la boca.

-Marron está en las grabaciones para la serie ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Trunks decidió perdonarla?

Una punzada de decepción cruzó por Vados al oír que Marron no estaba pero al posar sus ojos en la mirada esperanzada de Goten trazo un nuevo plan.

-En realidad no…- dijo sin perder la compostura- Es por eso que estoy aquí, debemos hacer algo de inmediato.

-Habla- dijo Goten abriendo los ojos todo lo que podía.

-El señor Trunks acaba de tomar la estúpida decisión de irse a la capital del sur a presidir las construcciones de la nueva sede de la corporación, pero en realidad lo hace solo por…

-Por Marron- completó Goten la oración Vados asintió una vez- ¿Cuándo se va?

-Hoy luego de la inauguración de la escuela.

Goten se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano, estaba por abrir la boca cuando Bra apareció por el pasillo hecha una furia.

-¿Quién se va a dónde?- el grito que pegó hiso saltar a Vados y Goten en sus sitios.

-Señorita Bra- saludó Vados con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola querida- respondió Bra en un tono un poco más tranquilo, luego le besó ambas mejillas y la tomó por los hombros- Dime que el estúpido de mi hermanito no está pensando huir de esto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hace- respondió Goten desde atrás.

-Sobre mi cadáver- amenazó la más pequeña de los Brief, Vados sonrió era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Si queremos hacer algo debemos irnos ya- anunció dando algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Bien- dijo Goten, luego se miró el cuerpo- ¿Puedo vestirme?

-Por favor- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-¿Alcanzo a pasar al baño?

-Goten….- la voz de Bra terminó por asustar al distraído pelinegro que desapareció en el acto por el pasillo.

Bra volteó a ver a Vados y posó una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos a detener esta estupidez- dijo sonriendo- No te preocupes, mi hermanito se está equivocando, pero se exactamente cómo hacerlo entrar en razón.

* * *

 **Nota autora.**

Hola Hola!... cuanto tiempo lo sé lo sé, soy terrible u.u pero aquí estoy, sé que esta un poco cortito pero el prox capitulo compenzará todo, lo juro... lamentablemente tengo que spoilearlos, y darles una buena y mala noticia a la vez, el prox capitulo es tambien el último capitulo... Esto llega a su fin! como todo en la vida. Asique prepárense :)

El extracto de hoy pertenece al grandisimo sigmund, ya se que me salgo un poco de lo poético, en realidad me salgo del todo de lo poético jaja de la literatura misma pero vamos... es maravilloso :) en fin creo ferreamente en lo que dice y por eso mismo llamé rescate al capitulo porque creo que Bra, Goten y Vados (la asistente de Trunks) (si robé el nombre, en realidad el personaje de dragon ball super... la hermana de Whiss y angel de Champa) estan salvado a Trunks y Marron de sus propias emociones no expresadas... y eso es mucho!.

Como algunos saben (si han leído la colección de fics que escribo sobre Bra y Goten) anuncie que una vez terminado este fanfic comenzare un longfic sobre esa pareja, por lo que el fin de esta historia solo marca el comienzo de otra... no todo es tan malo despues de todo.

En fin les dejo en paz. Espero puedan perdonarme la locura y la tardanza! les mando un beso, por el apoyo incondicional y los muchos mensajitos de apoyo que siempre me llegan! gracias por leer, gracias a todos aquellos que me regalan un comentario y tambien a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, que por uno u otro motivo no lo hacen, los entiendo yo tambien lo hago... a veces dejo la pestaña con la actualizacion que acabo de leer abierta eternamente esperando para dejar el review y luego jamas lo hago... bueno.

Lxs Amo, Atma :)

* * *

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


	8. La vuelta al mundo

**"No sabes como necesito tu voz;**

 **necesito tud miradas**

 **Aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,**

 **necesito tu paz interior;**

 **necesito la luz de tus labios**

 **¡Ya no puedo... seguir así!"**

-Benedetti.

* * *

 **A la Marron.**

* * *

 **-** La vuelta al mundo **-**

* * *

 **VIII**

El eco sordo de los tacones de Mai chocando a ritmo constante contra el piso enlozado de la sala de grabación comenzó a taladrarle los tímpanos a Marron, que la seguía de cerca. Sentía como si cada una de las fuertes pisadas que daba la prepotente mujer fuese justo sobre su cabeza.

-Mai- la llamó más por conseguir que detuviera su desesperante taconeo que por cualquier otra cosa- No creo que pueda hacerlo…

La mujer que aquel día lucía el cabello suelto y lacio, pero pulcramente peinado y engominado en la parte alta coronada por un elegante tupé (que a Marron le recordaba a la cabeza del oso yogui) se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones para verla. No dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos tan grandes que el solo contacto visual dolió como una abofeteada en la cara de la rubia que la observaba desde varios centímetros más abajo ataviada con la ropa de doctora que necesitaba para grabar la escena.

-Sucede que…- comenzó a decir sin saber realmente como terminar la oración mientras jugaba con los botones de la bata blanca y sudaba la gota gorda- Creo…

Un ruido ensordecedor mezcla de un traqueteo como de varias personas que se acercaban corriendo como desquiciados y un murmullo agudo que se volvía cada vez más fuerte la salvaron de su propia oración. Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver en dirección al pasillo, y Marron se quedó de una pieza al ver el cabello celeste de su mejor amiga aparecer a la cabeza de un trio de ruidosos invasores.

Bra se veía furiosa. O esa impresión le dio a Marron a juzgar por la forma en que avanzaba pisando como si quisiese trizar las baldosas, con las manos apretadas en puño a cada lado del cuerpo y cortando el aire con los hombros con gesto real, al igual que lo hacía Trunks…

Las amígdalas se le volvieron un nudo en la garganta al pensar en él, y al reconocer a Vados como la mujer que acompañaba a sus dos mejores amigos supo que algo malo pasaba con él.

Bra llegó hasta ellas prácticamente echando humo por la cabeza y aunque la rubia notó a leguas las ganas que tenía de ensartarle un puñetazo a Mai en el rostro, seguramente haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol pasó de ella olímpicamente situándose justo en medio de ambas mujeres, con los ojos fijos en Marron.

-Cariño- dijo sonando infinitamente más suave de lo que Marron había supuesto al verle llegar echa un bólido- Tenemos que…

Mai tosió tras ellas. Marron vió como su amiga cerraba los ojos, conocía de memoria sus gestos, prácticamente podía oírle pedir paciencia a Kamisama en su mente.

Pero Mai pensaba seguir tentando su suerte.

-Ustedes no pueden entrar así a MI estudio- la palabra "mi" resonó en el salón como si la hubiese gritado.

Bra abrió los ojos y del puro miedo Marron decidió ir a parase entre Goten y Vados.

-¿Perdón?- la voz de Bra se oyó dura, casi filosa- No te haces ni una mínima idea de lo poco que me importa tu estudio de mierda…- hiso una pausa y por un momento Marron pensó que la iba a golpear- Asique por favor puedes ir a gritarle a una persona que tenga ganas de perder su tiempo con alguien tan desagradable como tú.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir, Bra amago con darse la vuelta, pero justo en ese momento Mai aventó la mano e intentó darle una bofetada. Marron y Goten se quedaron paralizados, pero Vados reaccionó a tiempo, casi como si se lo esperara y le atrapó la mano en el aire.

-No te aconsejaría hacer una cosa como esa- le dijo en un tono tan calmado que prácticamente pasaba por un amistoso consejo en vez de una seria amenaza.

Mai la miró de reojo. Bra sonrió de medio lado y volteó para fijar nuevamente los ojos en Marron.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo con el rostro serio- El estúpido de Trunks no entiende razones ¡Está loco!

Sintiéndose desconcertada Marron buscó ayuda en los ojos de Goten y Vados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Mai volvió a toser tras ellos, nadie se había percatado de que en realidad aún seguía parada allí.

-Marron tiene que grabar la escena no puede salir de aquí- dijo con voz solemne, volvía a estar metida en el papel de productora de Tv. Y a juzgar por su postura parecía haber borrado completamente de su mente los últimos diez minutos de su vida.

-Es cierto- dijo Marron- A demás… Trunks me odia, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Eso es verdad.

-¡Goten!- le regañó Bra dejando sordos a todos los presentes y frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

Vados rió alegre a un lado del grupo.

-Señorita Bra… enojada se ve como la viva imagen de su padre…

El comentario fuera de lugar dejó a todos descolocados, aunque Marron pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, inesperadamente fue Goten quien devolvió a todos a la apremiante realidad.

-Trunks se va en unas pocas horas…- canturreó.

-¿Trunks qué?- Marron rogaba a todo lo divino haber oído mal, Trunks no se iba… ¡no podía irse!

De ahí en adelante todo a su alrededor se volvió más bien borroso. La invadieron una cantidad tan insana de emociones que por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, sentía la rabia bullir, el volcán a punto de hacer erupción en tantas direcciones diferentes que le era imposible decidirse por una y erupcionar de una maldita vez. Quería llorar, de no ser por la ingrata presencia de Mai y porque en realidad estaba parada en medio de un set de grabación, se habría lanzado a los protectores brazos de su mejor amigo a llorar como una magdalena, pero tampoco lo hiso. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie pensando en que Trunks se iba, ese maldito desgraciado se iba para no volver a verla jamás, era un cobarde, pero no podía culparlo.

La voz de Vados explicándole todo el asunto con calma, y la mano de Goten que la sostenía en pie parecían lejanas, como la base de una tragedia de estaba a punto de explotar. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y respondió un quedo "ya" cuando oyó a Bra gritarle a Mai algo como que si se creía tan mujer entonces por qué había tenido que caer tan bajo de contratar a alguien para enamorar a su hermano… re matando con un "sin ofender Marron", y claro que la había ofendido, pero las palabras había que tomarlas de quien venían, y después de vivir tanto tiempo con la peli celeste había entendido que la mayor parte del tiempo Bra hablaba sin escoger con cuidado sus palabras pero jamás con la intención de dañar a quienes quería. Y a Marron la quería… si no ni siquiera estaría parada allí casi agarrándose de las mechas con la productora del canal en el que estaban parados.

Para cuando logró reaccionar Mai insistía en que Marron no podía salir del estudio.

-Tiene que grabar la maldita escena, esta toda la producción lista- dijo con un tono tan amenazante que habría echo estremecer a cualquiera. Bra ni se inmutó, estaba por abrir la boca de nuevo cuando Marron decidió intervenir.

-Basta- dijo poniéndose en medio de las dos- Lo siento- añadió mirando a Mai, la mujer no respondió, luego se volteó y miró a sus amigos- De verdad les agradezco todo esto, enserio, pero si Trunks quiere irse yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, pierden su tiempo si pensaban llevarme allí.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y Bra ya se había cruzado de brazos con aire amurrado.

-Solamente tú puedes convencerlo Marron- Goten siempre sonaba comprensivo pero esta vez notaba un deje de enojo en su voz- Yo lo intenté, Bra lo intentó, todos lo intentamos y nada sirve, se va por ti… porque te ama y es la persona más terca del universo.

Marron sintió ganas de echarse a reír.

-Trunks no me ama- dijo intentando ocultar el trémulo sonido del aire pasando a través de su trizado corazón.

Vados le puso una mano en el hombro y sin decir absolutamente nada se puso a rebuscar en su elegante cartera negra. Le vió sacar un libro con apariencia vieja y sin previo aviso se lo puso en las manos.

-El señor Trunks la ama…- dijo luego de darle un momento para reconocer el antiguo volumen de "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días" el mismo que había tomado en el departamento de Trunks- Pensaba regalarle esto, justo antes de saber la verdad… bueno, no toda, el cree que usted jamás lo quiso.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo emocionada sin despegar la vista del libro entre sus manos, en la primera hoja escrito como a la rápida había una dedicatoria: "¿Vas a dejarme dar la vuelta al mundo solo? Te extraño Marron Jinzo".

Habría llorado de no estar tan abrumada, perdida entre tanta información confusa.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces Marron cuadró los hombros y tomó una decisión.

-Vamos- dijo tomando a su mejor amiga del brazo- Tenemos que interrumpir una ceremonia.

Goten y Vados chocaron palmas con aire encantadoramente infantil.

-Si pones un pie fuera de este estudio, ¡olvídate de la serie! Olvídate de tu carrera como actriz.

Bra y Marron se dieron vuelta a mirarla al mismo tiempo.

-Puedes meterte tu serie donde…- Marron interrumpió a Bra tirándola del brazo y la heredera de la corporación capsula divertida decidió dejar la oración a medias y limitarse a sacarle la lengua a la mujer con aire burlón.

-Hay que correr señoritas- dijo Goten que pasó trotando a un lado de ellas en dirección al auto.

…

Aplaudió cuando todos los demás a su alrededor rompió en emocionados aplausos, vitoreando a los pequeños de la orquesta que sonreían felices buscando a sus padres con la mirada perdida entre la multitud. Trunks sabía que pronto le correspondería a él subir al escenario a dar su discurso, pero no podía importarle menos ¡Qué estúpido era! Estaba allí sentado en la sala de conciertos de lo que fue su sueño de toda la vida y aun así no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Marron, no podía apartarse del dolor que le producía pensar en ella, en que en algunas horas más estaría sentado en un avión diciendo adiós a la única persona que podría despertar amor en él. Porque era así, a pesar de lo dolido y decepcionado que estaba Trunks sabía que amaba a Marron y que no había nada para él después de ella.

La multitud volvió a aplaudir y Trunks oyó que por el micrófono agradecían a la corporación, a sus padres y especialmente a él por hacer posible aquella maravilla. Sonrió como acto reflejo y de inmediato sintió la mano de Bulma apretando la suya con comprensión.

-No te vayas- le susurró al oído, Trunks casi podía sentir la sonrisa triste que se asomaba en los labios de su progenitora.

No respondió. Esperó con calma que anunciaran su turno y le llamaron, se arregló el cuello del traje con aire encantador y se puso de pie para caminar hasta el escenario.

Una vez allí, se acomodó en el atril y sacó de su bolsillo las tarjetas que Vados había preparado para él. Generalmente pasaba de ellas y prefería hablar desde el corazón, abusar de su bonita sonrisa y hacer reír a la audiencia con sus ocurrencias, pero esta vez no tenía ánimos de improvisar. Cuando pasaba los ojos por el público alcanzó a divisar el ceño fruncido de su padre, Vegeta odiaba los discursos preparados y como le había dicho hace algunos minutos, se avergonzaba de ser padre de alguien que no era capaz de enfrentar ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos. En síntesis, por esos momentos era mejor ni mirar en aquella dirección.

-Primero que todo…- dijo leyendo la primera tarjetita de la forma más disimulada posible- Quiero agradecer a los presentes, mis padres, los representantes de la corporación pero sobre todo a los niños….

Todo aplaudieron, aunque en realidad aún no había dicho nada concreto.

-Quiero además decir que soy un completo…- se detuvo a media frase al comprender lo que pasaba, la palabra que seguía en el discurso era "idiota", la maldita de Bra había metido mano en las tarjetas. Buscó con prisa entre los papelitos y todos terminaban más o menos igual "maldito cobarde" "estúpido" "terco y miedoso" y cosas peores.

Sonrió al público y se soltó un poco la corbata que de un momento a otro había comenzado a estrangularlo.

-Soy un… afortunado por tener la posibilidad de entregar algo como esto a seres tan maravillosos como lo son estos niños, y todos los que vendrán- dijo saliendo del paso con maestría, Bulma le sonrió.

Siguió hablando, dando las gracias, contando un poco la experiencia de aquel proyecto, pero sin decir nada realmente, su mente iba y venía entre la rabia y la pena y sus ojos se paseaban entre la multitud buscando, inconscientemente, un cabello rubio ondulado y unos ojos celestes que le llenaran el corazón. Pero no había nada.

Cuando terminó de hablar le dieron un par de premios y reconocimientos, le sacaron un centenar de fotos y por fin pudo bajar del escenario. Abrazó a sus padres y estrechó un millar de manos en el camino a la salida. Cuando estaba por meterse en el pasillo bajo el palco, oyó un escándalo de pisadas fuertes que entraron revoloteando por el pasillo contiguo, a su alrededor todo el mundo se volteó a observar, pero él llevaba prisa, se detuvo un momento para verificar la hora en su reloj y decidió reanudar la marcha.

-Trunks- oyó que lo llamaron a sus espaldas por el alto parlante- Espera por favor- era esa voz… su voz, la de Marron llamándolo desde el escenario, se quedó de piedra. No quería voltear, no quería verla, aunque todo su cuerpo, su ser gritara de ansias por estrecharla contra sí. Pero tampoco podía alejarse, le rogaba a sus pies que emprendieran el camino, perdería el vuelo y con él la única oportunidad de alejarse del desastres que sería dejar entrar a Marron de nuevo en su vida.

Pero se quedó allí.

-Trunks yo… sé que nada de lo que diga será suficiente, lo siento de verdad, pero te amo y no puedo dejar que te vayas…

No respondió. No quería voltear, pero sintió que muchas manitos tiraban del borde de su chaqueta, de sus mangas, de sus manos. Miró hacia abajo y los niños de la orquesta la sonreían e invitaban a volver. No pudo decirles que no. No podía explicarles a esas sonrisas y ojos inocentes lo mucho que duele el amor.

Sin moverse de donde estaba volteó y vió a Marron parada en el atril con las mejillas encendidas de ese tono rosa que tanto le gustaba, llevaba encima una especie de bata blanca y el cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Se veía extraña pero hermosa, como siempre.

Quiso huir, porque su corazón volvía a latir como hace meses no lo hacía, volvía a sentir que lo podía todo a su lado y que el dolor se podía superar. De la nada ya no quería subir al avión, recordó que extrañaría a Bra, a Goten, a sus padres, hasta a Vados que lo observaba sonriente desde los escalones.

Tomó aire viendo como Marron se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, nunca había visto una mujer tan bonita. Estaba a punto de ceder, asique decidió largarse. Con cuidado se libró del agarre de los niños que insistían en que se quedara y caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Empujó la puerta obviando la ayuda del portero que lo miraba extrañado y la oyó.

-¿Había viajado? Era probable, porque poseía el mapamundi mejor que nadie. No había sitio, por oculto que pudiera hallarse del que no pareciese tener un especial conocimiento. A veces, pero siempre en pocas breves y claras palabras, rectificaba los mil pro-pósitos falsos que solían circular en el club acerca de viajeros perdidos o extraviados…

Se quedó paralizado con medio cuerpo bajo el umbral. Marron estaba leyendo "la vuelta al mundo en 80 días"

…

En el escenario Marron cerró el libro y miró a Bra. La peli celeste le devolvió la mirada con los hombros caídos.

Habían fallado. El murmullo en la sala se estaba volviendo ensordecedor y a la rubia le pareció que no podía soportar seguir parada allí. Caminó hacia sus amigos y estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando el bullicio ceso de golpe.

Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando Trunks apareció bajo el palco y les sonrió con sorna.

-Entonces… dijo Trunks cuando se encontraron a mitad de pasillo entre todas las miradas curiosas que se clavaban en ellos- ¿No podías vivir sin mi verdad?

Marron frunció el ceño aun con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

-¿Y tú qué?- le dijo abriendo el libro y mostrándole la dedicatoria. Trunks pareció sorprendido.

-Yo no escribí eso….

Ambos miraron a Vados que reía tapándose la boca.

-¿Teníamos que hacer algo o no?- la excusó Goten que prácticamente estaba colando de los hombros de Bra.

Volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro. Marron sentía la mirada de Bulma y Vegeta pegadas a la espalda, pero no pudo importarle menos. Tenía a Trunks entre sus brazos otra vez.

-Pero es cierto lo que dice ahí- dijo él- Te extrañé mucho Marron Jinzo.

Se besaron y Vados animó a todo el público a aplaudir mientras Bra aullaba de la emoción y se lanzaba a los brazos de Goten, provocando que Vegeta gruñera enojado.

¿Qué pasó después de eso? Se largaron corriendo con prisa al departamento de Trunks, de la ropa, nunca más se supo, hasta que decidieron armar las maletas y partir de viaje… no era la vuelta al mundo, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso algún día.

* * *

FIN!

Hola a todxss!... esto ya se acabó jiji espero de verdad que les haya gustado y hecho muy felices, el tiempo que duró, aunque me demoré siglos enteros... al menos lo terminé jaja les dije que no quedaría a la mitad! y aquí termina todo... espero escribir más sobre esta pareja en el futuro! siempre me ha gustado mucho y el estar viendo dragon ball super hace que quiera escribir más y más. Solo el tiempo y la universidad me detienennn... hoy pude terminar este cap porque donde vivo prácticamente esta diluviando y suspendieron las clases y todo porque no se puede salir a la calles amenos que tengas un bote jajaja.

En fin quiero agradecer a todxs de verdad, en todo este tiempo no dejaron de seguir la historia, son lo máximo creo que yo habria perdido la paciencia conmigo misma y adios jajaja pero ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor y aunque llevaba años enteros sin publicar me seguian llegando favs, y comentarios preciosos que me alegraban y me daban un cargo de consiencia increbile jajaja y me decia a mi misma... hey ya ponte a escribir!

Espero que les agrade el extracto de poema de hoy... creo que benedetti daba el toque justo a este final tan... feliz? jajaja es uno de los autores más romanticos y adorables por eso decidí invitarlo en este cap final!.

Solo me queda agradecer nuevamente e invitarlxs a que lean más sobre esta pareja, que escriban sobre ellos! y me cuenten para poder leerlxs tambien! todos podemos escribir hay que dejar el miedo y atraverse, se va mejorando en el camino! lo digo por experiencia propia jaja me queda mucho por aprender pero tambien sé que gracias a leer muchos fics y atreverme a escribir he mejorado y cambiado mi forma de escribir. ANIMO!

un beso gigante para todos y VIVA DRAGON BALL y su fandom. bye

Atma :)


End file.
